Le choix de Michelangelo
by Saluzozette
Summary: Parce qu'il faut faire un choix, mais que dans certain cas, les options sont toutes aussi terribles les unes que les autres. Que faire lorsqu'on ne peut ni choisir, ni s'enfuir ? T pour tortures psychologiques
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! =D Bienvenue sur la première fanfiction à chapitre que je poste ici. J'en suis plutôt fière pour l'instant, même si elle n'est pas encore terminée.**

**Pour être honnête, j'ai un bug d'écriture au chapitre dix et je me suis dit que, peut-être vos encouragement me seraient bénéfiques ^^ ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bel et bien terminer cette histoire, et le chapitre dix n'est pas près d'arriver en même temps.**

**Pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et de peaufiner, j'ai prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine, le mardi. Voilà voilà, j'espère pouvoir tenir cet engagement x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**OoOo Le choix de Michelangelo oOoO**_

.

_**Chapitre Un  
**_

Michelangelo se tenait contre le mur et tentait de réguler sa respiration. La panique affluait dans ses veines. Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Pourquoi avait-on ouvert la porte de sa cellule ? Où étaient ses frères ?

Un peu plus tôt, il s'était réveillé dans cette prison, sans aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, ni de comment il était arrivé là. Son dernier souvenir le ramenait sur les toits d'Harlem, lors d'une patrouille. Il se rappelait la lune, énorme, ronde et presque orange, et le rire de Raphaël qui fusait dans le noir après une pique de Donatello. Il entendait encore le chuchotement amusé de Léonardo qui leur imposait le silence, et se souvenait du plaisir simple d'un bond dans le vide, au dessus d'une ruelle déserte. Mais là s'arrêtaient les images. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Avaient-ils combattu ? Michelangelo ne portait aucune marque de coup. Ses aînés allaient-ils bien ? Qui avait bien pu l'attaquer, et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir arriver ?

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ces dizaines de questions l'avaient assaillit tandis qu'il tentait de déterminer sa position. Sa cellule était petite, sans autre ouverture qu'un porte. Une porte qui, après une longue heure de silence et d'immobilité, s'était soudain ouverte sans raison. Et Mikey était là, collé au mur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Était-il libre de partir ? Où était-ce seulement un incroyable coup de chance ? Cette dernière hypothèse le laissait sceptique. D'accord, il était en général chanceux, mais tout de même ! Aucun de ses ennemis n'était assez stupide pour commettre une aussi grosse erreur. D'un autre côté, aucun de ses ennemis n'était non plus assez clément pour tout simplement le libérer.

Avec d'infinies précautions, la jeune tortue s'approcha de sa seule issue. Ça devait être un piège. C'était forcément un piège. Tout son être le lui criait, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de s'y précipiter tête baissée ? Il n'était pas Léo, qui aurait concocté un plan génial pour s'en sortir sans une égratignure, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'était pas non plus Raph, qui, bien sûr, y aurait également foncé sans réfléchir, mais était assez fort pour en réchapper sans problèmes. Enfin, il n'était pas Donnie, qui aurait trouvé un moyen de désactiver le piège en un tour de main. Non, il était simplement lui, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, et son incapacité à prendre d'autres chemins que celui qui s'ouvrait tout droit devant lui.

Sachant qu'il courait sans doute à sa perte, Michelangelo franchit donc le seuil de sa prison. Tout plutôt que de rester assit au fond de son trou sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses frères. S'il avait une occasion, quelle qu'elle soit, de sortir, il bondissait dessus. C'était dans sa nature.

Mikey se retrouva dans une salle dénudée, à peine plus grande que la précédente, qui ne comportait également qu'une seule issue. Dans l'un des coins supérieurs de la pièce se trouvait un grand écran de télévision, qui s'alluma dès qu'il eut fait trois pas. Le visage casqué du Shredder y apparut.

« Et bien, tu auras pris ton temps, Michelangelo, grinça-t-il d'une voix narquoise. J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à sortir. »

Bien que son cœur soit en train de faire des loopings, la jeune tortue mit un point d'honneur à n'en rien laisser paraître. Il ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Il se mit en position de défense, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Shredder, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Où suis-je ? Où sont mes frères ?

- Tu es au cœur de ma citadelle, répondit l'homme. Et tes frères sont bien au chaud dans des cellules cinq étoiles. Juge par toi-même. »

L'image du Shredder disparut et l'écran se scinda en trois. Mikey se retrouva soudain devant ses aînés, qui le fixaient avec angoisse, chacun dans une pièce différente. Contrairement à leur benjamin, leurs poignets étaient entravés au-dessus de leurs têtes par de gros fers, rivés au mur. Physiquement, ils semblaient tous en bon état.

« Les gars ! S'exclama Léonardo. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Merde, j'ai jamais été aussi content de voir vos tronches, leur confia Raphaël dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire grimaçant.

- Mikey, tu n'es pas attaché ? Réalisa Donatello. T'es libre ?

- On dirait, répondit le concerné d'un ton narquois. Ça veut dire que c'est encore moi qui vais devoir vous sauver.

- Comment ça, encore ? Ricana Raphaël. T'inventes ta vie, mon pauvre. C'est plutôt nous qui te sauvons toujours la peau, d'habitude.

- C'est bon, Raph, l'interrompit Léo qui avait quitté le mode « mère poule » pour celui, beaucoup moins agréable, de « Leader responsable ». On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Shredder ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Au cri de l'aîné, le visage de l'homme réapparut. Malgré son casque, Michelangelo était sûr de le voir sourire, et quelque chose dans son regard lui souffla que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de vous attraper, tortues, déclara le sombre ninja d'une voix satisfaite. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin réussi. Mais j'ai réalisé une chose : vous m'amusez. Vous occupez mon esprit. Mon but est de détruire Splinter, et cela passe par vous, bien sûr. Cependant, vous tuer tous, d'un seul coup, ne ferait qu'attiser sa rage et sa haine. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je veux le détruire, le faire souffrir longtemps, et mourir à petit feu. De plus, si je vous tuais tous dès maintenant, cela me laisserait sur ma faim. J'ai donc laissé l'un de vous libre de ses mouvements pour lui proposer un marché. »

Mikey déglutit. Oh oui, il détesterait ce qui allait suivre, il en était certain. L'image du Shredder envahit l'écran, chassant celles de ses frères. Cette fois, le ninja au bandana orange put presque sentir _physiquement_ le sourire triomphant de son adversaire. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant et se réfugier dans sa cellule, là où il n'y avait ni écran, ni visage. Mais il s'obligea au calme et resta stoïquement immobile. Il savait dores et déjà, quoi que lui proposerait son adversaire, que cela inclurait la survie ou la mort de ses frères et lui-même.

« Comment je peux être sûr que tu suivras tes propres règles ? Demanda-t-il en feignant une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder. Après tout, tu es très mauvais joueur, si je me fie à mes souvenirs.

- Écoute-les d'abord avant de te demander si je vais les suivre, répondit le Shredder dont la voix trahissait la cruauté. Voilà le deal. Tes frères sont chacun dans des cellules différentes, éparpillées dans ma citadelle. Il y a des gardes devant les portes, bien sûr, et j'ai avec moi une télécommande, reliée à des bombes. Une par cellule. Une simple pression de ma part, et elles sautent. Tu comprends ? »

Mikey ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur ces paroles. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient l'une contre l'autre, malgré ses efforts pour rester immobile. Des bombes ! L'homme eut un rictus narquois.

« Bien. Comme je suis de bonne humeur, et que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le plaisir en allant trop vite, je vais te laisser le choix. Tu as trois frères, Michelangelo, et je ne doute pas une seconde que tu viendras à bout de tous leurs gardiens. Mais fais attention à l'ordre dans lequel tu les libéreras. Car tu auras à peine franchi le seuil de la seconde cellule que je ferais sauter la troisième. Alors, vous serez libre de partir. Et si tu essayes de tricher et que tu envoies ton premier frère libérer le troisième, les deux cellules exploseront, tu m'entends ? Prends tout ton temps, petite tortue, et fais ton choix. »

Michelangelo sentit son sang refluer de son visage. Ce monstre lui demandait de choisir entre ses frères. Il lui demandait de décider lesquels vivraient, lequel mourrait. La jeune tortue secoua la tête, soudain incapable de parler et trébucha en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa carapace heurte le mur derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce choix ! C'était trop horrible ! Il préférait encore mourir !

« Shredder ! Hurla-t-il en tentant de camoufler sa terreur. Sale ordure, viens plutôt devant moi et bat-toi comme un vrai ninja ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Te crois-tu capable de me vaincre tout seul ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix amusée. Voyons, tu n'es pas sérieux, je te tuerais dans la minute. Et où est le fun là-dedans ? »

Le fun ? Le FUN ?! Mikey comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Un choix devait être fait. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et replia ses jambes contre son plastron, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Léo ? Raph ? Donnie ? Non ! Aucun !

« Tu n'arrives pas à choisir ? Demanda Shredder d'un ton amusé. Comme c'est touchant. Voyons donc ce qu'en pensent les premiers concernés. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Je sais, ça à encore une tête de maltraitance à Mikey, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure ! Enfin... pas seulement ^^ Vous verrez bien.**

**N'oubliez pas les review, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir mon niveau pour des fics à chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =)**

**À mardi prochain !**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Eeeeet, c'est re-moi ! =D Ben ouais, on est mardi, et franchement, j'ai dû me retenir fort pour ne pas poster avant ^^ Je suis en train d'envisager d'étudier l'action des reviews sur le système nerveux parce que vraiment, dans mon cas, elles agissent comme une drogue. Et là, j'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT besoin de ma dose xD**_

_**Bon, on m'a fait quelques remarques sur la longueur de mes chapitres, et c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu cours. Mais vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Je voulais que ce soit assez rapide comme rythme, du coup j'avais besoin de chapitres courts. Bon, celui-ci l'est un peu trop, j'admets -' J'ai pas réussit à le rallonger, désolée. J'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre Deux  
**_

Léonardo fixait le visage du Shredder sur l'écran, en état de choc. Comment ce monstre osait-il proposer un choix aussi horrible à son frère ?! Le silence qui avait suivit le marché était oppressant. Presque palpable, il entourait Léo et lui susurrait des dizaines de futurs possibles et horribles. L'esprit du ninja au bandana bleu travaillait à toute vitesse. Il cherchait, cogitait, analysait, mais comprit très vite qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue heureuse. La cellule en elle-même ne présentait aucune possibilité d'évasion. Entièrement vide si ce n'était la porte, les fers et cet écran qui semblait le narguer, lui montrant ses cadets, si proches et pourtant si lointains à la fois, qu'il ne pouvait ni protéger, ni aider, ni même consoler. Il avait déjà essayé de s'échapper bien sûr, mais on lui avait pris ses armes, et les chaines étaient bien trop épaisses pour qu'il puisse les rompre. Même Raph n'en serait pas capable.

Cette réalité heurta la tortue aussi durement que l'aurait fait un uppercut. L'un d'eux devait mourir ce soir, et Léonardo se savait incapable de survivre à la mort de l'un de ses frères. Ce ne serait pas leurs morts elles-mêmes qui le tueraient, mais la culpabilité qui s'en suivrait. La situation étant ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il ne se sente pas responsable de cette horreur après coup. Il était le leader, n'est-ce pas ? Les vies et la sécurité de ses compagnons reposaient normalement entre ses mains. Il était celui qui aurait dû faire face à des choix difficiles, pas Mikey. Et surtout, il était celui qui devait mourir pour les autres. Pourrait-il vivre en se sachant responsable de la mort de l'un de ses cadets ? La réponse était clairement non. Peu importe qu'il soit réellement responsable ou non, il n'en serait pas capable. Il ne vivrait plus, il survivrait. Et cet état ne pourrait que détruire sa famille à petit feu.

Oui, l'un d'eux devait mourir ce soir, et ça devait être lui.

Soudain, le Shredder parla de nouveau :

« Voyons donc ce qu'en pensent les premiers concernés, proposa-t-il d'une voix singeant clairement celle d'un animateur télé. Léonardo, quel est ton sentiment sur la question ?

- Tu es fou ! Hurla le ninja au bandana bleu. Si tu fais exploser les cellules, c'est l'immeuble tout entier qui va s'effondrer !

- Me crois-tu si stupide ? Ça fait longtemps que je prépare cet instant, tortue. Chacune de vos cellules est capitonnée. Elles exploseront de l'intérieur mais ne causeront aucun dommage à ma citadelle. Quant à vous, vous cuirez dans vos carapaces comme des œufs dans leurs coquilles, et je suis sûr qu'un seul d'entre vous suffira à me nourrir pour les trois semaines à venir. »

Refusant de satisfaire son ennemi en laissant ses menaces ou son rire cruel l'atteindre, Léonardo préféra se concentrer sur l'image de son petit frère qui était apparue à l'écran. Michelangelo s'était effondré contre un mur et s'était replié sur lui-même, sans doute incapable de faire le moindre choix. Il ne voyait pas les choses du même angle que Léo. Il devait le lui expliquer.

« Mikey… »

La jeune tortue redressa brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Léonardo. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était blafard. Le ninja au bandana bleu sentit son cœur se fendre. Pourquoi la dernière image qu'il devait avoir de son petit frère était-elle si dramatique ? Où était l'éternel sourire de Michelangelo ? Cette vision de son benjamin lui rappela l'horreur de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. C'était la solution la plus juste.

« Tout ira bien, Mikey, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Va libérer Raph et Donnie, et rentrez à la maison.

- Non… Protesta son frère en fixant des yeux désespérés sur lui. Léo… Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas choisir.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le fais à ta place.

- Mais…

- Je suis le Leader, tu te souviens ? Vous devez m'obéir, et respecter mes décisions. Je décide de mourir pour que vous viviez. Je suis content d'avoir l'occasion de le faire.

- Arrête ! Protesta Michelangelo qui sembla soudain en colère. Arrête de faire celui qui a peur de rien, je sais que c'est un mensonge !

- C'est un ordre, Mikey, trancha Léonardo en perdant le sourire qu'il maintenait jusqu'à présent sur ses lèvres. Libère les autres et partez. Je veux que vous soyez saufs. Maître Splinter serait d'accord avec moi.

- Jamais Sensei ne te demanderait de te sacrifier pour nous ! S'écria le plus jeune. Et de toute façon, je peux pas faire ça. Tout irait complètement de travers, on le sait déjà ! La dernière fois qu'on a fait une mission sans toi, Donnie est passé à deux doigts de la mort, je te rappelle !

- Ce n'était pas pareil, protesta Léo qui sentait l'urgence qu'il y avait à ranger son benjamin de son côté. On s'était disputé et vous n'étiez pas concentré sur ce que vous faisiez ! Mike… Mikey, je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que c'est injuste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne t'en veux pas petit frère, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis fier de toi. S'il te plait, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Non ! Non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je refuse de t'obéir ! Ton ordre est complètement idiot ! »

Si la tortue au bandana orange était blême, c'était de rage à présent. Il avait posé les mains sur ses oreilles et secouait violemment la tête. Il ne semblait pas du tout décidé à obéir. Bien que cela le répugne, Léonardo décida de jouer sa dernière carte :

« Obéis-moi, Michelangelo, ordonna-t-il en rendant son visage aussi dur que la pierre. Parce que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi meure ce soir, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

C'était la seule solution. La seule manière de pousser Mikey à faire ce qu'il voulait. Léo baissa les yeux, dégoûté de lui-même et incapable d'affronter la peine qu'il venait de faire à son benjamin. Quelle sorte de grand frère était-il ? Bien sûr qu'il n'en voudrait pas à Michelangelo si Raph ou Donnie mourait ce soir ! Car rien ne serait de sa faute. Mais il n'avait trouvé que cela à lui dire pour le convaincre d'obéir.

« Ouille, ça fait mal, ricana soudain la voix du Shredder qu'il haïssait tant. Bien, nous avons l'avis de Léonardo, allons donc questionner Raphaël à présent. »

L'écran de sa cellule s'éteignit brusquement et Léonardo se laissa aller contre le mur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Mikey suive son ordre, et non un autre. Car il devinait parfaitement ce qu'allaient dire Raph et Donnie. Ses frères étaient valeureux, honorables et surtout altruistes. Eux aussi voudraient se sacrifier pour que les autres survivent. Mais Léonardo était le seul dont ce soit le rôle, et il espérait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, que Michelangelo prendrait cela en compte.

Le ninja au bandana bleu réalisa alors ce qui allait se passer au cours des heures suivantes. Quel que soit le choix de Michelangelo, ils avaient perdu. Le Shredder remportait la victoire ce soir, et Léonardo avait échoué. La culpabilité et la douleur envahirent son esprit. Comment avait-il put laisser cela arriver ? Quel horrible Leader il faisait… Quoi qu'il se passe, Splinter aurait forcément honte de lui. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être un grand frère digne de ce nom s'il laissait toute sa famille se faire capturer ainsi ? Et Mikey qui devait à présent faire le pire choix au monde !

« Mon Dieu, Mikey… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé… »

Ses dernières paroles avaient été horribles. Quelle terrible menace il avait faite à son frère ! Si Michelangelo décidait bel et bien de suivre son ordre, le dernier souvenir qu'il garderait de lui n'aurait pu être pire. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le détester après ça ? Mort de honte, Léonardo laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, sa vie s'arrêtait là.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, donc la raison pour laquelle les chapitres sont assez courts c'est parce que ce sont des POVs alternés. Du coup c'est assez rapide. Désolée pour tout le kawaï et les sentiments dégoulinants, vous en avez encore pour deux chapitres ^^ Voilà, voilà.**

**À Mardi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas la review ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Et bonjour de nouveau ! =) Vous m'avez manqué pendant une semaine ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué aussi =p Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Une petite mise au point s'impose je crois. Je n'ai jamais été partisane du "je-gère-et-je-reste-moi-même-dans-toutes-les-situations-aussi-graves-soient-elles". Pour moi, et ceci est un avis tout à fait personnel, l'être humain - du coup ici, les tortues ^^ - est fondamentalement lâche. Le vrai courage ne consiste pas à se jeter tête première dans le danger sans avoir peur de rien, mais au contraire à bouger alors qu'on est terrifié. Et je ne crois pas non plus aux personnages de fiction qui continuent d'être eux-même alors que tout va mal autour d'eux. Alors je vous préviens tout de suite (peut-être que j'aurais dû le faire dès le début), dans cette fiction, les comportements de nos tortues ne ressembleront sans doute pas du tout à ceux que vous leur connaissez habituellement. Non pas parce que je fais des OOC (du moins j'essaye), mais parce que leur situation étant ce qu'elle est dans cette fiction, Michelangelo ne peut pas continué à balancer des blagues à tout va, Raphaël ne peut pas vanner ses frères à tout vas, ect...**_

_**Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ^^**_

_**Malheureusement, les tortues, leur maître, et leur terrible mais hyper classe et vraiment méchant adversaire ne m'appartiennent pas... snif.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! =D**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre Trois :****  
**_

.

« Merde ! Saloperies de chaines ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Raphaël tenta de se libérer, mais l'acier qui maintenait ses poignets contre le mur était absolument impossible à briser. Quelque part, la jeune tortue le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer. Tout tenter, même n'importe quoi, pour sortir d'ici et s'occuper du cas de ce satané Shredder ! Comment cet enfoiré osait-il laisser Michelangelo face à un choix aussi atroce ? Comment osait-il ?!

Depuis que l'homme avait exposé les règles du jeu, l'écran était resté noir. Raphaël ignorait complètement ce qu'il se passait à présent pour ses frères, mais refusait d'abandonner la lutte. Il y avait encore de l'espoir ! Malgré la situation pour la moins catastrophique, ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, le ninja au bandana rouge se souvenait l'une des phrases favorites de son maître : « _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. _» Et ils étaient tous vivants pour l'instant.

Mais il y avait ces chaines, et Michelangelo, quelque part, qui réfléchissait sans doute déjà. Il ne pourrait pas choisir. Raphaël le savait, car il n'en aurait certainement pas été capable non plus. S'il s'était retrouvé dans la situation de son benjamin – et s'il avait vraiment été convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir –, il se serait juste assis par terre, et aurait attendu que le Shredder perde patience. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait pu choisit entre ses frères. _Pour rien au monde._

Soudain, alors qu'il était encore en train de s'acharner sur les chaines qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, et que la peau de ses poignets commençait sérieusement à tourner au rouge, l'écran se ralluma. Le casque tant détesté apparut et un ricanement sinistre résonna dans la cellule.

« Et toi, Raphaël ? Lui demanda l'homme. Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Et de la situation de Michelangelo ? C'est amusant, non ?

- Vas te faire foutre, espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla la tortue en ruant dans sa direction. Touche un seul de mes frères et t'en sortira pas vivant, je te le promets !

- Comme c'est mignon, ricana le Shredder. Dois-je te rappeler qui est actuellement accroché à un mur comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ? Mais assez de blabla. Je crois que tu dois aider quelqu'un à faire son choix. »

Le visage de l'homme laissa soudain place à celui de Michelangelo. Celui-ci était assis contre un mur, les bras entourant ses genoux, et fixait le vide, l'air complètement anéantit. La colère afflua dans les veines de Raphaël. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre espoir ! Pas maintenant ! Où était donc passé son optimisme légendaire ?

« Hey, Mikey ! Aboya le ninja au bandana rouge. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, tu glandes ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus urgent ?! »

En entendant sa voix, le plus jeune sursauta. Il sembla revenir de très loin et eut presque l'air de souffrir en regardant son frère aîné. Puis son visage prit un pli déterminé.

« Je ne peux pas… Marmonna-t-il avant de crier d'une voix plus forte, quoique déchirée : Je ne peux pas, Shredder ! Je ne choisis pas ! Je préfère encore rester là et mourir ! »

Un rictus victorieux étira les lèvres de Raphaël. Il connaissait vraiment son frère sur le bout des doigts. C'était parfait. Tant que Mikey resterait sur ses positions, ça laisserait du temps à ses frères pour trouver une solution.

« Ce n'est pas dans les règles ! Siffla leur ennemi, soudain énervé.

- C'est des règles à la con, de toute façon ! Rétorqua le ninja au bandana rouge qui continuait de ruer dans le vide.

- C'est un choix impossible, annonça Michelangelo en reprenant légèrement contenance. Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est trop dur.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je les tuerais tous sous tes yeux, un par un et très lentement, en commençant par Léonardo. Et lorsqu'ils seront tous morts dans de terribles souffrances, je te laisserais partir. »

Toute couleur quitta le visage de Raphaël lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, et il s'immobilisa sur-le-champ. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, Mikey ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il laisse son petit frère vivre une horreur pareille. Et puis Léo et Donnie ne méritaient pas un tel traitement ! La tortue comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire avec une étonnante clarté. Finalement, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Malgré la peur qui lui rongeait les veines, il laissa un jappement narquois lui échapper.

« Laisse tomber, Mikey, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son benjamin. Le Shredder est dingue, en fait. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Mais je ne peux PAS choisir ! S'écria Michelangelo dont le visage semblait se décomposer de secondes en secondes. Je ne peux PAS !

- Perso, je m'en fous de mourir, répondit Raphaël d'un ton léger, ignorant son cœur qui se révoltait à ces paroles. Au moins, j'aurais plus à voir vos sales tronches tous les jours. Ça me fera des vacances. »

Son frère ne répondit pas. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras, mais ne pleurait pas, l'aîné le sentait. Son sixième sens « est-ce-que-Mikey-est-triste ? » n'était toujours pas activé. Ce n'était pas des tremblements de désespoir qui secouaient les épaules de la jeune tortue, mais des tremblements de rage.

« Sérieux, Mikey, reprit Raphaël. Ça sera pas une grosse perte, pas vrai ? Avoue. Je sers à rien en tant que partenaire, à part pour nous foutre dans la merde. Léo et Donnie sont indispensables, eux, mais moi, c'est pas…

- La ferme ! Hurla soudain Michelangelo en bondissant sur ses pieds. Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux la fermer ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

- Non, mais tu vas te calmer, hein ! Gronda Raphaël. Je suis toujours ton frère, alors tu vas me parler autrement !»

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais cette dispute le mettait en morceaux. Pourquoi hurlait-il sur son benjamin alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être – sans doute – de leur dernier échange ? Parce qu'il avait bon espoir qu'en étant en colère contre lui, Michelangelo préfèrerait sauver Léonardo et Donatello plutôt que lui. Et puis au fond, Raphaël pensait peut-être un peu ce qu'il disait. Léo était leur Leader, et à chaque fois que les trois cadets avaient essayé de faire des missions en son absence, ça avait foiré. Toujours. Il était prouvé que sans Léo, les tortues n'étaient bonnes à rien, incapables de se coordonner correctement. Donnie, quant à lui, était un génie. S'il n'avait pas été là, ils auraient sans doute tous été tués depuis longtemps déjà. Sans Donnie, Raphaël était persuadé que, pour sa part, il mourrait dans les prochains mois, faute de soins adéquats ou suite à un plan merdique, et que les autres ne seraient pas longs à suivre la cadence. Alors que lui, s'il mourait ce soir, que se passerait-il ? Ses frères seraient tristes bien sûr, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais finiraient tous par s'en remettre, et s'apercevraient alors que son absence était en fait un gain pour la team. Sans ses colères perpétuelles, ils se retrouveraient bien moins souvent dans des situations périlleuses.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter. Pour le bien de leur team, il était celui qui devait mourir, et Mikey devait donc lui en vouloir à mort dès maintenant, même si cela signifiait lui dire des choses horribles.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère que tu te barres avec Léo et Donnie ! S'écria-t-il en bouclant à double tour la culpabilité qui rongeait déjà son cœur. Parce que si je crève, au moins, j'aurai plus à te supporter ! Et ça, ce serait un sacré cadeau !

- Et bien peut-être que Léo et Donnie méritent plus que toi d'être sauvés ! Rétorqua Michelangelo, au plus grand soulagement de son aîné. Au moins, ils…

- Bien, bien, bien, ricana soudain la voix du Shredder. Quelle déchirante dernière dispute entre frères. Je crois que nous avons compris l'avis de Raphaël. Il ne nous reste plus que Donatello, donc. »

Et avant même que le ninja au bandana rouge ait le temps de jeter un ultime regard à son frère, l'écran s'éteignit. Mais Raph avait atteint son but. Michelangelo était en colère contre lui. Il ferait sûrement le bon choix, le moment venu. Du moins, l'espérait-il de tout son cœur.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ouaiiiiis, je sais, c'est violent ^^ fans de Raphaël, ne m'en voulez pas, par pitié !**

**Voilà voilà, c'était le tour de Raphaël. Un peu court ce chapitre aussi... J'imagine que vous vous doutez bien de ce qui viendra ensuite ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'oubliez pas la review, et à Mardi prochain ! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! =D C'est au tour de Donatello d'y passer à présent. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Quatre  
**_

Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Donatello. Depuis que l'écran s'était éteint, il redoutait à tout instant de voir arriver son frère. Savoir Michelangelo incapable de faire un choix aussi atroce, et savoir qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps que ça pour fournir le moindre résultat au Shredder ne l'empêchait absolument pas de trembler. De toute façon, Donnie était à peu près persuadé que le Shredder n'attendait aucun résultat. Non, comme le gros psychopathe sadique qu'il était, il allait juste savourer leur détresse le plus longtemps possible. Par contre, Donatello pensait assez bien connaître l'homme pour savoir qu'il respecterait ses règles. Il laisserait Mikey et deux de ses frères partir sans leur faire de mal, trop heureux de prolonger leur peine. Il les regarderait ensuite souffrir de loin, puis les tuerait un par un, le plus douloureusement et originalement possible.

Lorsque l'écran s'était éteint, l'esprit de Donnie s'était mit à marcher à toute vapeur. Il avait imaginé des centaines de plans tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres et avait cherché par tous les moyens possibles à se débarrasser de ses chaines, sans le moindre succès. Et si son cœur continuait désespérément de croire à une solution miracle, sa raison lui hurlait de se rendre à l'évidence.

Donatello avait abandonné la lutte assez rapidement. Il était un scientifique. Il se basait sur des faits, des preuves, et tout, autour de lui, lui rappelait qu'il était coincé comme un rat. Il pouvait bien perdre son temps à se débattre, cela ne changerait rien. Michelangelo serait toujours face à son choix, et l'un d'entre eux devrait mourir ce soir. Le ninja au bandana violet avait juste envie de hurler. Et de vomir. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en retrouver là ? Il l'ignorait complètement.

L'esprit de Donnie était allé s'égarer du côté de Splinter lorsque l'écran grésilla soudain avant de se rallumer. La tortue ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient prisonniers, mais nuls doutes que leur maître finirait par s'inquiéter. Il allait sans doute essayer de les joindre, lorsqu'il se réveillerait et constaterait leur absence, puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, peut-être finirait-il par s'aventurer sur les toits à leur recherche. Demanderait-il de l'aide à April et Casey ? Trouverait-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mener à eux ? La rage brouilla la vision de Donnie lorsqu'il vit apparaître le responsable de tous leurs malheurs à l'écran. Celui-ci jubilait derrière son masque, ça se voyait à ses yeux.

« Donatello, déclara-t-il avec amusement. Nous aimerions à présent avoir ton avis. Ne trouves-tu pas tout cela extrêmement intelligent ? »

La tortue préféra ignorer la question, et sentit son élan de rage laisser place à une immense tristesse. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, les années heureuses de sa vie étaient terminées. Tout prendrait fin ce soir. Ne recevant pas de réponse, le Shredder grogna comme un enfant privé de friandise.

« Bien, ne répond pas, cela m'est égal. Cependant, Michelangelo n'arrive pas à faire son choix, il a besoin d'aide. Si tu as un conseil à lui donner, c'est maintenant. Qui sait, il s'agit peut-être de votre dernière chance. »

Le visage diabolique s'effaça et Donatello vit son frère apparaître à l'écran. La jeune tortue était debout, face à la caméra, et avait l'air très, très énervé. L'aîné n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se faisait déjà incendier.

« Quoi ! S'écria Michelangelo en dardant un regard plein de fureurs sur lui. Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que tu veux mourir ? Parce que c'est ton rôle, ou que, soit disant, tu nous détestes en secret depuis des années ? C'est ça ? Vous me prenez tous pour un crétin, en fait ! Vous pensez tous que je suis idiot ?! »

Donnie grimaça. Alors Mikey avait déjà parlé avec Léo et Raph ? Il reconnaissait bien leurs arguments. Léonardo devait avoir utilisé son statut de Leader pour justifier un quelconque sacrifice, et Raphaël, avec sa subtilité naturelle, devait avoir inventé une vieille pseudo-haine accréditant son désir de mourir. Le ninja au bandana violet poussa un soupir. Ses aînés avaient toujours sous-estimé l'intelligence de Michelangelo.

« Non, Mikey, promit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et triste, je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il ne comptait pas mentir à son petit frère, ni camoufler ses sentiments. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été capable de cacher des choses à son benjamin, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. À sa promesse, Mikey sembla se radoucir et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Son visage quitta son masque de fureur pour retrouver les couleurs de la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Donnie ? Murmura-t-il, si bas que son frère eut du mal à l'entendre. Comment je pourrais choisir entre vous ?

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit l'aîné en baissant les yeux. Ce problème est insoluble. C'est précisément ce qui plait au Shredder.

- Léo et Raph veulent mourir…

- Non, c'est pas vrai, le contredit doucement Donatello. Ils ne veulent pas mourir, mais ils sont comme moi.

- Alors tu m'as menti, lui reprocha Michelangelo dont la colère revint au galop. Toi aussi, tu veux mourir ! Mais t'as raison, c'est tellement plus facile d'être mort ! On n'a plus de problèmes, pas vrai ? Alors qu'être vivant ! Pfff, trop de boulot, trop de douleurs, c'est fatigant ! Vous êtes tous des lâches… »

Le scientifique grimaça aux accusations acerbes de son benjamin. Il ne comprenait pas. Donnie secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir, Mikey, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je veux que vous viviez. »

Il vit les épaules de son frère se tendre brusquement et Michelangelo ramena ses genoux contre son plastron, comme pour se protéger. Donatello reconnut cette technique, propre à son frère, et cela lui fendit le cœur. Le benjamin se faisait le plus petit possible pour éviter les coups. Ce que Donnie était en train de dire lui faisait autant de mal que s'il avait été en train de le frapper.

« Je voudrais que tu sauves Léo et Raph, reprit Donatello sans chercher à faire semblant de sourire, ni parce que je suis le Leader, ni parce que je vous déteste, mais parce que je veux que vous viviez.

- Moi aussi, je veux que vous viviez, gémit Michelangelo en levant des yeux désespérés vers son frère.

- Cette décision que tu dois prendre, c'est un choix que je ne peux pas t'aider à faire, Mikey. Aucun de nous ne le peut. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que Raph et Léo t'aient dit juste avant, je te promets, _je te jure_, qu'aucun de nous ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit. Rien n'est de ta faute, Mike. »

Pourquoi Léonardo et Raphaël étaient-ils incapables de comprendre combien leur frère était intelligent ? Au lieu de lui mentir et de trouver des excuses, ils auraient dû lui dire la vérité. Michelangelo avait mis à jour tout seul les artifices qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le pousser à sauver les autres plutôt qu'eux-mêmes, et ils auraient dû deviner que cela ne marcherait pas. Sérieusement, Léo pensait-il une seule seconde qu'un simple ordre suffirait ? Et Raph, croyait-il qu'être en colère contre lui pousserait Mikey à renier tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Quels idiots…

« Tu dois faire un choix, Mike, murmura Donatello. Je suis désolé, j'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place…

- Oooooh, comme tout cela est mignon ! S'exclama soudain le Shredder en envahissant l'écran. C'est niaiseux à souhait ! Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir, n'est-ce pas Michelangelo ? Prend bien ton temps surtout, tu n'es pas pressé. Mais n'oublie pas, le moindre écart de conduite et toutes les cellules sautent. C'est clair ? »

L'écran de Donatello s'éteignit avant qu'il puisse entendre la réponse de son frère et il poussa un soupir tremblant. Il ne savait pas quelle serait la décision de Mikey, mais une chose était certaine, il n'y aurait pas de retour triomphal à la maison cette fois, car l'un d'eux devait mourir ce soir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas la review qui est ma seule rémunération, mais une des meilleure ;) À la semaine prochaine ! =)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et encore un chapitre pour mes lecteurs favoris ! Je suis en mode panda, alors je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes tous fantasmationnels ! (fuck la logique, fuck l'orthographe, et fuck les mots qui ont du sens)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Cinq  
**_

Lorsque l'écran s'éteignit pour la troisième fois, Michelangelo perdit pied avec la réalité. Son esprit seul méritait sa concentration pour l'instant. Léo, Raph et Donnie lui avaient donné leurs avis, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir. Qui devait mourir, qui devait vivre ?

C'était le devoir de Léo que de se sacrifier pour ses frères, le benjamin le savait, mais jamais il ne laisserait un simple statut – imposé par leur père qui plus est – être responsable de la mort de son aîné. Leader était un titre qui n'avait de sens que lorsqu'il s'appliquait à des ninjas. Or, c'était de famille dont il s'agissait actuellement, et ce titre devenait donc ineffectif. Même le fait que Léonardo soit l'aîné ne lui donnait en aucun cas l'obligation de mourir pour les autres. Son argument était bidon.

Pour ce qui était de Raphaël, jamais Michelangelo n'avait ressentit une rage aussi intense à son encontre. Il n'était pas en colère à cause de ce qui lui avait dit son frère, mais parce que celui-ci le croyait sincèrement capable de l'abandonner pour une simple dispute. Et il se croyait inutile, en plus, cet imbécile ! Raph était au cœur même de leurs liens. Le seul qui pouvait librement exprimer ses sentiments, serait-ce la colère, et qui, par la même occasion, permettait à ses frères d'exprimer les leurs. Sans lui, l'arbre de leur famille pourrirait sur pied, étouffé par le poids des non-dits. Raphaël était aussi essentiel que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Seul Donatello avait été honnête réalisa Michelangelo, et pour cela, il lui était immensément reconnaissant. Donnie avait toujours été le seul à lui accorder son entière confiance, quoi qu'il arrive, le seul à ne pas voir en lui que l'éternel enfant. Mikey était bien décidé à honorer ce crédit qu'il lui accordait.

Revenant à lui, la tortue au bandana orange comprit soudain ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était d'une simplicité horrifiante en vérité, et il sentit un terrible dégoût de lui-même l'envahir. Ses frères n'avaient même pas réfléchi, eux ! Lui n'était en réalité qu'un profond égoïste.

« Shredder ! S'exclama-t-il, surprit par la force de sa propre voix. J'ai choisi !

- Oh, tu veux le dire à voix haute ? Jubila son ennemi dont le visage apparut une nouvelle fois à l'écran. C'est parfait. Attends un peu que je branche tes frères sur notre chaine. »

L'image se scinda en quatre et Michelangelo put observer les visages de ses aînés, tous plus pâles les uns que les autres. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère le prit. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils soient tous assez nobles pour désirer se sacrifier. Ils auraient dû être terrifiés, refuser de mourir et bégayer pour leur survie, comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait à leur place. Ils auraient dû être aussi égoïstes que lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas si mal.

« Alors ? Demanda le Shredder qui, visiblement, ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Quel est ton choix, tortue ?

- Je ne peux pas choisir, rétorqua Mikey avec agressivité. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir ! Mais ils veulent tous mourir ? Très bien. J'ai entendu. Et je ne les écouterais pas. »

S'il avait regardé les visages de ses frères à cet instant, il aurait pu constater à quel point ils étaient pâles, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il refusait de poser les yeux sur eux. Il n'était concentré que sur le Shredder, tentant d'oublier son cœur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Et donc ? Questionna son ennemi d'un ton mielleux. Que décides-tu ?

- Ils veulent tous se sacrifier, mais au final, c'est moi qui prends la décision, pas vrai ? Alors c'est simple : aucun d'eux ne mourra ce soir.

- Non ! Hurlèrent Léo et Raphaël à l'unisson, alors que Donatello baissait le visage, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes. Mikey, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ajouta Léonardo d'un ton désespéré.

- Fermez-la ! S'exclama le benjamin qui atteignait à présent le paroxysme de sa colère. Vous n'avez rien à dire ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, exactement ? Que je pourrais vous condamner à mort sans mettre ma propre vie en jeu ? Avouez ! Vous n'avez pas songé une seule seconde à la possibilité que _je _sois celui qui meurt pour vous, pas vrai ? Parce que vous ne m'en croyez même pas capable ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Maintenant que j'ai réalisé à quel point vous me croyez dénué d'honneur et de courage, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui meurs. Parce que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous ! »

C'était la colère et l'humiliation qui parlaient à la place de Michelangelo. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, bien sûr, mais à l'instant, il avait vraiment l'impression d'en être convaincu. Comment Raph et Léo pouvaient-ils le penser si méprisable ? L'enfant qu'il était à leurs yeux n'avait donc ni honneur, ni courage, ni sens du sacrifice ? Il était plus que temps qu'ils comprennent l'énormité de leur erreur.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir ! Hurla Léonardo dont la voix n'avait jamais sonné aussi furieuse et terrifiée à la fois.

- C'est con, parce que c'est pas à toi de choisir ! Rétorqua Michelangelo sur le même ton. Je ne peux PAS faire ce choix, vous comprenez, ça ?!

- Mikey… »

L'intervention soudaine de Donatello, et surtout la douleur et la résignation qui s'entendait dans sa voix tremblante arrêtèrent les cris et poussèrent la plus jeune des tortues à porter son regard sur lui. Les yeux de son frère étaient emplis de larmes, sa respiration paraissait difficile, et pourtant, il souriait. C'était un sourire douloureux, qu'il ne semblait maintenir sur son visage que par un miracle du ciel, mais il souriait.

« Mike, tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, déclara-t-il dans un sanglot. Je ne pourrais jamais être plus fier de toi que maintenant. Je suis désolé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Donnie ! S'écria Raphaël, au comble de l'horreur. Ne l'encourage pas, espèce d'imbécile !

- Vous ne comprenez rien, rétorqua Donatello d'un ton amer. Michelangelo est loin d'être le gamin que vous pensez ! L'obliger à vivre en ayant ce choix sur la conscience serait cruel ! S'il vous plait… »

Le ninja au bandana orange espéra que cette déclaration résignerait ses aînés, mais Léonardo le déçut une nouvelle fois en se remettant à crier :

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Mikey, tu ne peux PAS ! Tu es le plus jeune, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !

- Léo a raison ! Approuva Raphaël, que la fureur rendait blême. C'est aux grands frères de protéger les petits, pas l'inverse !

- Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Hurla Michelangelo que cette dernière réplique fit bondir au plafond. Vous… !

- Bien, bien, voilà qui est très courageux de ta part, tortue. », l'interrompit soudain le Shredder, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'altercation, d'une voix amusée.

Cette intervention rappela brusquement à Mikey les raisons premières de la dispute. Il avait fait son choix, il l'avait annoncé, et quoi que puissent en penser ses frères, il devait à présent mourir.

« Le courage n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ordure, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plein de haines. Tu ne me laisses aucun autre choix ! Maintenant, fais ce que t'as à faire, et qu'on n'en parle plus !

- Ne soit donc pas si pressé de mourir, le sermonna l'homme avec un rire cruel. Ça arrivera bien assez tôt. En attendant, savoure chacune de tes respirations. »

Le Shredder prit le temps de chasser les images des autres prisonniers avant de reprendre, un sourire terrifiant dans la voix :

« Par ailleurs, ai-je laissé entendre que tu aurais ce que tu voulais ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis d'accord avec Léonardo et Raphaël pour cette fois. C'est aux aînés de mourir. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi.

- Quoi ? Balbutia Mikey, perdant toute sa hargne dans la seconde. Mais… Mais j'ai choisi ! Tu m'as ordonné de choisir entre nous, et je me suis choisi ! Tu dois respecter tes règles !

- Je t'ai demandé de choisir entre tes frères, tu ne faisais pas partit du deal. Ce serait trop gentil de te tuer à ta demande. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que le remords te consume de l'intérieur, Cher Michelangelo. »

Celui-ci s'était rassis par terre, de nouveau apathique. Il avait crû détenir la solution, mais n'avait, finalement, jamais quitté son point de départ.

« Après ce petit interlude très amusant, je te laisse à ta réflexion, déclara son ennemi, comme pour l'achever. Il me semble que tu as toujours un choix à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... Vous devez commencer à vous lasser de l'action qui n'avance pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça progressera au prochain chapitre ;)**

**En attendant, bonne semaine à vous, amusez vous bien, restez zen et mangez des sushis. Et laissez des reviews aussi, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes sensationomiques !**

**Zoubiiiiiiis**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hum... Bonjours, amis de moi, s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas...**

**Arrêtez ! Avant de m'envoyer des pierres, laissez-moi expliquer les raisons de cet honteux retard ! J'étais en plein déménagement. Gros déménagement. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me suis retrouvé sans connexion internet. Ensuite, j'ai habité pendant deux jours chez une amie qui n'avait PAS internet (si, si, ça existe toujours !) et ensuite je me suis tapé 24 HEURES DE VOL pour revenir en France. Je vous promet que je ne referais plus ça avant un sacré bout de temps !**

**Enfin bref, ceci explique cela, j'espère que c'est une excuse potable pour vous ^^' Et si ce n'est pas le cas, faute d'excuse je vous offre le chapitre le plus long que cette fiction possède pour l'instant =D (comment ça tombe à pique, je suis trop fière de moi) Alors bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Six  
**_

« Bien, bien, voilà qui est très courageux de ta part, tortue. »

La terreur qui brouillait les yeux de Léo ne l'empêcha pas de capter le regard de haine que Michelangelo darda sur lui. Techniquement, ce n'était pas lui que son frère regardait, il le savait, mais plutôt la télévision et le Shredder. Cependant, après les paroles pleines de fureurs qu'il leur avait adressées, Léonardo ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire qu'une partie de sa rage lui était destinée.

« Le courage n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ordure, l'entendit-il répondre. Tu ne me laisses aucun autre choix ! Maintenant, fais ce que t'as à faire, et qu'on n'en parle plus !

- Ne soit donc pas si pressé de mourir, rétorqua l'homme dont la jouissance était presque palpable. Ça arrivera bien assez tôt. En attendant, savoure chacune de tes respirations. »

À la grande horreur de Léo, l'écran s'éteignit soudain, effaçant le visage de son benjamin. Que voulait dire cette dernière phrase ? L'homme au masque allait-il accéder à la requête de Michelangelo ?!

« Non ! Hurla le ninja en tirant sur ses fers de toutes ses forces. Non ! Shredder, attends ! Ne le touche pas, tu entends ? Shredder ! »

Bien qu'il sache cela parfaitement inutile, il commença à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si le plan de Michelangelo aboutissait, et qu'il mourait pour garder ses frères en vie, Léonardo ne s'en remettrait jamais. Peu importe les mots blessants que Mikey leur avait lancés quelques minutes auparavant, il ne pouvait pas – ne _devait_ pas – mourir !

« Shredder ! », hurla de nouveau le prisonnier sans que quiconque daigne lui répondre.

Les fers lui mordaient les poignets, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruer. Comment aurait-il pu rester immobile alors qu'il ignorait ce qu'il arrivait à présent à son benjamin ? Les dernières paroles de Michelangelo l'avaient bien plus touché qu'il n'avait pu le montrer sur le coup, trop focalisé qu'il était alors sur la terrible décision de son frère. D'abord, comment Mikey pouvait-il seulement imaginer devoir se sacrifier pour eux ? Il avait pourtant toujours été clair que, quoi qu'il arrive, c'était lui qu'il fallait protéger, alors pourquoi ? Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'agissait plutôt d'un accord tacite entre Léo et Raph, concernant leurs petits frères. Jamais ils ne leur auraient dit en face, mais ils étaient prêts à mourir pour eux s'il le fallait, et quelque part, même inconsciemment, Michelangelo aurait dût le savoir. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, il n'était pas celui qui devait mourir ! Donnie et lui étaient ceux qui devaient vivre.

Ensuite, comment Mikey pouvait-il croire que ses frères le pensaient lâche ? Il avait été élevé avec eux ! Léo connaissait ses cadets presque mieux que lui-même et jamais il n'avait douté du courage de Michelangelo. À chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation difficile au cours de sa vie, il avait toujours su que ses frères viendraient le chercher, quoi qu'il arrive. Aucun d'eux ne laisserait jamais leur famille tomber, c'était une conviction inébranlable. Mais entre ne pas abandonner ses frères, et se sacrifier pour eux, il y avait un abîme ! Et que Michelangelo soit prêt à le franchir était tout à fait inconcevable pour Léonardo. Lui pouvait le faire, Raphaël également, ainsi que Donatello – bien que cette simple idée révoltât Léo – mais Mikey n'était encore qu'un enfant dans sa tête ! Un gamin qui aimait la pizza et les glaces, qui faisait sans arrêt des blagues, et ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux ! Comment avait-il pu prendre une décision aussi terrible que celle de mourir pour ses frères, alors qu'il aurait dû faire passer sa vie avant tout le reste ?

Léonardo ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsque du sang commença à s'échapper de ses fers. Se débattre ne servait visiblement à rien, mais c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et de toute façon, ses poignets violentés étaient bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand l'écran de sa cellule se ralluma brusquement. Dans un sursaut d'espoir, Léo chercha son benjamin des yeux, mais s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'avait de vue que sur Raphaël et Donatello. La tortue au bandana rouge se débattait lui aussi avec ses fers, tandis que le plus jeune ne bougeait plus, le visage tourné vers le sol. Léonardo aurait bien dirigé sa colère et sa peur contre lui, mais d'autres pensées occupaient pour l'instant son esprit, notamment à propos de la santé de son dernier frère.

Qu'ils ne soient pas encore libres signifiait-il que Michelangelo était en vie ? Ou plutôt que leur geôlier, en plus d'avoir tué leur benjamin, comptait les garder indéfiniment prisonniers ?

« Shredder ! S'écria Léonardo, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mikey ? Réponds ! »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son ennemi, mais Raphaël redressa vivement la tête vers lui. Donatello, de son côté, ne bougea pas.

« Léo ! S'exclama le ninja au bandana rouge, d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la rage et la terreur. Léo, il va le tuer ! »

Alors que Léonardo lui-même avait envie de lâcher prise et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tant il avait peur pour son plus jeune frère, il prit sur lui et entreprit de rassurer Raphaël. Après Michelangelo qui était un incurable optimiste, Raph était normalement celui qui perdait courage le moins facilement. Aussi, le voir dans cet état, à un pas seulement des larmes, changea la terreur de l'aîné en détermination et il s'obligea à sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant. Tout va bien se passer.

- De quoi tu parles ?! S'écria Raphaël, dont les poignets semblaient dans le même état que ceux de Léo. Il va tuer Mikey ! Comment ça pourrait aller ?!

- Mikey n'est pas mort, et ne va pas mourir… »

Toute l'attention se focalisa brusquement sur Donatello, qui n'avait même pas levé la tête pour parler. Léonardo ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour la permission de mourir qu'il avait donné plus tôt à leur frère, mais désirait si ardemment voir ses espoirs se concrétiser qu'il était prêt à garder le silence à ce propos. Donnie avait toujours été le plus logique d'entre eux, et celui qui pouvait voir le plus loin dans les conséquences de chaque geste. Il était donc celui qui devait voir le plus clair dans les agissements du Shredder.

« Toi, si je pouvais, je te mettrais un poing dans la gueule, déclara Raph d'un ton agressif qui signalait que lui aussi avait très peu apprécié les adieux anticipés de Donatello à Michelangelo. Mais vas-y, explique toujours pourquoi t'es si sûr de toi ?

- Le Shredder a été très clair, il veut nous voir souffrir. Alors s'il avait déjà tué Mikey, il nous aurait libérés. Non… Mike est toujours vivant, et doit toujours choisir. C'est pas juste…

- Pas juste ! S'exclama Léonardo en sentant son incompréhension se changer en colère. Non mais tu t'entends, Donnie ?!

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Cracha Raphaël. Mikey aurait pu mourir, c'est ça que tu voulais ?!

- Jamais ! »

Le cri soudain de Donatello et la violence avec laquelle il secoua ses fers, surprirent tellement ses frères qu'ils en oublièrent de répondre. La tortue au bandana violet dardait à présent des yeux brûlants de rage sur ses aînés et, en dépit de l'écran, Léonardo frissonna.

« Jamais, répéta Donnie d'un ton glacial. C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien, aveuglés que vous êtes par votre sois disant rôle d'aîné ! Je vous apprends sans doute quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas parce que Mikey n'a pas le même comportement que nous qu'il est resté un enfant ! Il a agi comme on l'a tous fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous surprend autant, venant de lui. Ne venez pas me dire que dans sa situation, vous n'auriez pas fait comme lui ! Il est fort, courageux, et, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, très intelligent. Dommage que vous soyez trop bouché pour vous en rendre compte ! »

Le ton méprisant sur lequel Donatello leur lança ces derniers mots toucha Léo aussi durement que l'avaient fait les paroles de Michelangelo, et il s'interrogea soudain. Se pouvait-il que ses frères aient tous les deux raison ?

« Il voulait mourir ! Protesta Raphaël d'une voix étranglée par l'incompréhension. Mourir pour nous ! Comment tu peux seulement envisager de le laisser faire ?! Comment tu peux seulement supporter cette idée ?!

- Vous êtes tellement obnubilés par votre besoin de le protéger, que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous lui demandez, répondit Don, de nouveau calme. Choisir ! Vous lui demandez de choisir entre nous, bon sang ! Vous auriez une once de pitié, que vous auriez approuvé son choix. Au lieu de ça, vous vous comportez comme le Shredder. »

Donatello marqua une pause, le temps que ses aînés intègrent bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Il les comparait à leur pire ennemi, sans le regretter une seule seconde.

« Retenez bien ça, les gars, reprit-t-il en articulant soigneusement, une colère toujours croissante dans la voix, parce que si un jour, je me retrouve à la place de Mikey, je ferais exactement le même choix. Vous m'entendez ? Plutôt _mourir_ que devoir choisir. »

Une vague de honte incommensurable engloutit Léonardo lorsqu'il réalisa que tout ce que disait son frère était vrai. Absolument tout. Comment avait-il put demander une chose aussi terrible à son benjamin ? Quelle sorte de grand frère était-il ? Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les vannes s'ouvrirent soudain et il éclata en sanglots. Alors que le silence retombait entre ses cadets et lui, il se replia sur lui-même, tentant vainement de leur dérober ses larmes.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre ne déçoit pas vos attentes. Encore une fois, je suis désolée ^^' Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, au moins le prochain chapitre ne sera que dans quatre jours ! =D Vous en avez rien à faire ? Ah bon ? Vraiment ?... Bon...**

**Ça ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser une review, pas vrai ?... Comme ça vous aurez l'occasion de m'incendier xD**

**À mardi prochain, amis de moi !  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Alors, ça fait quoi de lire deux chapitres à quatre jours d'intervalle ? =D c'est bien ? Moi j'aime bien les poster en tout cas. En plus, je poste celui-ce depuis mon nouvel ordi alors c'est une sorte d'inauguration... Et d'enterrement de vacances aussi... Parce que je rentre la semaine prochaine et que la fac va certainement me prendre beaucoup de temps sur celui que je passais à écrire. Je vais me battre pour continuer de poster à la même cadence, mais je ne garantit rien, je suis désolée =/**

**Enfin bref, ne déprimons pas ! C'est pas si terrible la rentrée, et de toute façon, il y a ici un chapitre qui n'attends que d'être lu ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Sept :**_

Une éternité était passée après les dernières paroles de Donatello. Raphaël avait complètement perdu la notion du temps et n'aurait su dire si une heure seulement, ou une journée entière, s'était écoulée. Sûrement quelque chose entre les deux, car très vite son estomac s'était mis à gronder, ce qui avait décuplé son angoisse et sa rage. Quoi de plus anormal que l'absence de Michelangelo pour se plaindre de la faim ? Mais peut-être le faisait-il aussi, quelque part dans la citadelle, toujours incapable de choisir ?

Ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenait de son benjamin rendait Raphaël à moitié fou, sans compter qu'à cette absence de nouvelles s'ajoutaient, depuis tout ce temps, le silence de Donatello et les larmes de Léonardo. Que son aîné se mette à pleurer avait profondément déstabilisé la tortue au bandana rouge, qui en avait oublié de répondre à son cadet. Léo qui cessait de lutter, c'était une partie du courage de Raphaël qui s'envolait en fumée. Sans même en être conscient, il avait toujours confié à son grand frère le soin de galvaniser les troupes. Mikey et lui étaient peut-être ceux qui perdaient courage le moins facilement, mais Raph avait besoin de savoir qu'à l'arrière, Léonardo gardait une once de confiance, aussi faible soit-elle. Il ne pouvait cependant rien voir ici qui ressemblât au plus petit espoir. Léo avait pleuré à sanglots profonds durant un long moment avant de finalement se calmer, mais ses yeux restaient rivés au sol. Ses poings n'étaient plus fermés – ce qui aurait démontré un reste d'esprit combatif – et pendaient, inertes, aussi apathiques que l'était Donatello.

« _Plutôt mourir que devoir choisir _» Aux oreilles de Raphaël, les derniers mots de son frère sonnaient comme une mauvaise réplique de série B, à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à donner un vrai sens tragique. Ils auraient eu du sens si ça avait été lui ou Léonardo à la place de leur benjamin car, si ce n'était pas leur devoir, leur possible sacrifice était toujours apparut comme une évidence. Mais certainement pas celui de Michelangelo ! Le but premier des plus jeunes aurait dû être de survivre, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Que Donatello accuse ses aînés de se conduire comme le Shredder, Raph pouvait tenter de l'ignorer, car ce n'était au fond que la stricte vérité – bien que leurs motifs soient totalement divergeant – mais qu'il ait approuvé le sacrifice de leur petit frère ! Ça, Raphaël le reprochait farouchement à son frère. Rien, pas même sa vie ou celle de Léo, ne valait la peine que Mikey – ou Donnie si le cas se présentait un jour – meurt pour sa cause. En particulier sa vie. Alors si, dans son propre cas, la tortue au bandana rouge agréait avec la phrase de son cadet, celle-ci n'était absolument pas correcte pour ce qui était de ses petits frères, et dans l'absolu, Léonardo. « _Plutôt mourir que devoir choisir _» pour lui, « _Plutôt vivre que devoir mourir_» pour les autres. Pourquoi étaient-ils incapables de comprendre son point de vue ?

Soudain, alors que Raphaël tentait de saisir ce qui était si flou dans son raisonnement pour que ses frères passent à côté, Donatello brisa le silence.

« Non… », marmonna-t-il, la voix nouée par une angoisse indescriptible.

Raph et Léo manquèrent de se déboiter le cou en redressant le visage vers leurs écrans, terrorisés à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à leur cadet, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Donnie se débattait faiblement en secouant la tête, toujours bredouillant.

« Non… Non, s'il te plait…

- Donnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'écria Léonardo d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et fragile, rendu malade par son impuissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Les yeux que la tortue au bandana violet leva vers son écran étaient tellement emplis de larmes de terreur que toute la colère et l'incompréhension que Raphaël avait pu ressentir à son égard quelques minutes plus tôt s'envolèrent dans la seconde. Il ne restait plus devant lui qu'un Donnie de cinq ans, terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses frères et de se retrouver seul. Les cauchemars que Donatello avait connus enfant devenaient réels ce soir.

« Les gars, balbutia-t-il, la respiration entrecoupée de sanglots. Les gars… »

Soudain, Raph vit la cellule de son cadet s'ouvrir, et Michelangelo entra dans la pièce. La vague de soulagement qui submergea le prisonnier lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mikey allait bien, et il était venu chercher Donnie. Ses deux petits frères vivraient.

« Dieu merci, Mikey, tu n'as rien ! S'exclama Léo dont la voix alla se briser dans les aiguës, traduisant au sentiment près les pensées de son cadet. Ça va ? Le Shredder ne t'a pas touché ? »

Quand Michelangelo braqua son regard sur la télé, Raphaël eut l'impression de se faire transpercer de part en part. Cependant, la jeune tortue ne répondit pas à la question et se précipita vers Donatello qui s'était effondré sur le sol lorsque ses fers s'étaient ouverts, au même instant que la porte. Leurs peaux se touchaient à peine que le scientifique attirait son frère dans une étreinte désespérée. Raphaël sentit un douloureux élan le pousser vers eux. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras lui aussi ! S'assurer qu'ils étaient tous saufs, bien vivants contre lui. Mais il était comme Léo, isolé dans sa cellule, et seuls ses benjamins pouvaient profiter d'une chaleur réciproque.

Les deux plus jeunes tortues restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant seulement un millième de seconde aux yeux de leurs aînés. Le ninja au bandana rouge aurait voulu que ce moment dur toujours, et que jamais n'arrive l'instant où ses frères devraient se séparer et quitter la pièce pour faire le choix final. Alors que le visage de Donatello était toujours enfoui au creux de son cou, Michelangelo releva le regard vers la télévision. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de colère à présent, mais de quelque chose que Raphaël n'était pas sûr d'identifier.

« Taisez-vous, ordonna le benjamin d'une voix douloureuse, tentant d'effacer une peur qu'il échouait à cacher. Je ne veux pas entendre vos arguments. »

Alors que Raph s'apprêtait à plaider pour la vie de Léo, il referma la bouche. S'il ne pouvait accepter le sacrifice de son petit frère, il pouvait au moins lui accorder le confort du silence.

« Personne ne t'en voudra, Mikey, déclara tout de même Léonardo d'un ton très doux.

- On est fier de toi, ajouta Raphaël alors que la tortue au bandana orange se redressait.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune raison de l'être. », marmonna celui-ci d'une voix si basse que ses aînés eurent du mal à l'entendre.

Avant de quitter la pièce, les benjamins jetèrent un dernier regard à leurs frères, et le visage de Michelangelo se plissa dans une grimace mêlant détermination, rage, et profond désespoir. Puis il tira Donatello à sa suite, sans même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Quand ils eurent disparu des écrans, Raphaël baissa la tête, ne sachant s'il devait être soulagé ou terrorisé par leur départ.

« Raph… »

La voix de son frère poussa le plus jeune à le regarder de nouveau l'écran, et l'horreur de leur nouvelle situation le frappa alors de plein fouet. Quel que soit le choix final de Michelangelo, que Raphaël vive ou meurt, c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Léonardo.

« Léo… Souffla-t-il, la gorge soudain broyée par un étau.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de speech, plaisanta le Leader d'un ton tremblant, c'est promis. Juste… Tu pourras faire attention à eux ? Au cas où… »

Le ninja au bandana rouge secoua violemment la tête, incapable de rester stoïque à l'idée que son frère puisse être la victime de ce soir. Cependant, répondre par la négative à cette question pleine d'au revoir n'était pas envisageable. Avec l'impression que son cœur allait faire exploser sa poitrine, Raphaël eut un rire étranglé.

« Tu poses vraiment des questions à la con…

- Je sais, répondit le concerné qui, étrangement, se mit lui aussi à rire. Je suis un peu un spécialiste.

- Toi aussi, pas vrai ? Dans l'autre cas… Tu feras gaffe ?

- Autant pour moi, je me suis trompé. Dans la catégorie questions débiles, on se dispute la première place. »

Leur rire s'amplifia peu à peu, envahissant les cellules et l'espace autour d'eux. C'était un rire nerveux, plein de larmes refoulées et de paroles non dites, mais il avait le mérite d'exister. Il était l'incarnation même de leur lien, de leur relation. Et c'était assez. Après tout, ils étaient frères. Ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'adieux. Ce rire était amplement suffisant.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà ! Une petite scène d'amour fraternel entre nos deux aînés chéris, ça ne peut pas faire de mal =) Alors, alors ? ça vous à plut ? J'espère que oui ! N'oubliez pas la review, il n'y a que comme ça que je le saurais ;)**

**Bises ! à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et voilàà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! =) J'espère que je ne décevrais personne et que je ferais des heureux ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Huit :**_

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de sa cellule, Donatello eu à peine eut le temps de remarquer le pauvre état des Foot censés la surveiller que son benjamin l'entraînait déjà derrière lui. Une panique paralysante envahit soudain le scientifique. Il ne voulait pas partir ! Il ne voulait pas choisir ! Léo ? Raph ? Michelangelo avait-il déjà prit sa décision ?

« Mikey, attends, balbutia Donnie alors que son frère l'entrainait dans les couloirs. S'il te plait, attends !... Je… »

Mais Michelangelo n'écoutait pas. Il lui fit descendre quatre étages en courant et le planta sans explications devant un tableau de commandes électroniques, dans une salle au sol également jonché de Foot plus ou moins comateux.

« Je veux que tu sabotes le système, ordonna-t-il sans préambule. Je veux que tu coupes la connexion entre les bombes et les cellules, sans toucher aux caméras. »

La stupéfaction empêcha d'abord Donatello de répondre. Son frère essayait toujours de les sauver ! Alors que le scientifique avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'ils puissent tous s'en sortir indemne, Michelangelo continuait de lutter. Donnie réalisa alors que sa libération n'avait rien d'hasardeux. Son frère ne l'avait pas sorti de sa cellule par choix, mais parce qu'il était indispensable à la réalisation de son plan. Le plan de la dernière chance, visiblement. La panique le déserta aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pris. Quitte à mourir, autant tenter l'impossible.

« Mais, Mikey… Marmonna-t-il en se mettant à pianoter sur le tableau de contrôle. Si je fais ça, ça va bloquer tout le système électrique. Ça veut dire les portes et les fers aussi.

- Du coup, ça te prendrait combien de temps pour libérer Léo et Raph ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendrait du niveau de complexité… Dix minutes chacun, minimum. Et sans compter le temps qu'il nous faudra pour les trouver.

- T'occupe pas de ça. Si tu pirates le système, ça veut dire qu'il sera définitivement hors d'usage ? »

Donatello laissa un rire nerveux lui échapper. Pour qui le prenait son frère exactement, un magicien ?

« Ne rêve pas, répondit-il sans parvenir à camoufler l'amertume que lui inspirait la situation. Ça ne cessera de fonctionner qu'une quinzaine de minutes, pas plus. Et encore, c'est une moyenne.

- Un quart d'heure, c'est une bonne avance, rétorqua Michelangelo. C'est parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est foireux comme plan ! Il y a bien trop d'incertitudes ! Imagine qu'on soit en train de sortir l'un ou l'autre quand le système redémarrera ! Le Shredder n'attendra pas une seule seconde pour faire exploser l'autre cellule !

- C'est pour ça que tu iras les libérer, pendant que j'occuperais le Shredder. »

La mâchoire de Donatello se décrocha. Il chercha désespérément sur le visage de son benjamin un signe indiquant qu'il plaisantait. À son grand désarroi, Michelangelo n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux.

« Ça va pas bien ?! S'exclama Donnie. T'as aucune chance, tout seul contre le Shredder, et tu le sais ! C'est du suicide !

- C'était du suicide aussi quand j'ai voulu mourir à votre place, rétorqua Michelangelo. Pourtant, tu m'as approuvé à ce moment-là.

- Il y a une différence entre vouloir mourir en sachant que ça nous permettra de vivre, et courir à la mort sans savoir si ça servira à quelque chose ! Le premier choix est noble, le deuxième est stupide ! Ça met tout le monde en danger ! »

La colère qui envahit le visage de Mikey prouva à son aîné qu'il avait visé juste, mais ça ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire abandonner son idée. Le plus jeune secoua vivement la tête en fusillant son frère du regard.

« De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, déclara-t-il. Si on reste ensemble, quelqu'un mourra de toute façon. Alors que si on se sépare, on a peut-être une chance. »

Donatello tiqua au mot « peut-être ». En tant que scientifique, il n'aimait pas les incertitudes, et quelque chose dans le ton de Michelangelo attira son attention. Il chercha les yeux de son frère, mais celui-ci détourna farouchement le visage, refusant de le regarder. L'inquiétude de Donnie monta d'un cran.

« Tu réalises que…

- Crois-moi, je réalise beaucoup trop, le coupa Mikey d'un ton sec. Mais si t'as une autre idée, va-y. Je t'écoute. »

Le cerveau de Donatello démarra au quart de tour. Il tourna, et retourna la situation dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une solution miracle, mais rien ne vint. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que de risquer la vie de son frère.

« Tu ne peux pas te battre contre le Shredder… Protesta-il finalement d'un ton faible. Tu vas te faire tuer…

- Qui a parlé de se battre ? J'ai dit que j'allais l'occuper, c'est pas pareil. Il ne pourra rien faire sauter pendant un quart d'heure, ça te donnera de l'avance. Pendant ce temps, je me débrouillerais pour l'empêcher de toucher cette saleté de manette. Mais ne te crois pas en vacances, quand même, hein ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir sauver mes miches en même temps que les vôtres. »

Mikey avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton très sérieux, mais cela restait une plaisanterie. Donatello fut soulagé de l'entendre blaguer malgré la situation critique et les récents événements. Au moins, Michelangelo restait fondamentalement fidèle à lui-même. Incapable de trouver une solution moins périlleuse pour son frère, Donnie rendit les armes. Il serra encore une fois son benjamin dans ses bras, refusant d'admettre qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa dernière chance.

« Tu pourras dire aux autres que je m'excuse ? Le pria Mikey juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit…

- Tu leur diras toi-même, rétorqua Donatello avec un sourire forcé. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- S'il te plait, juste au cas où. Tu leur diras ? »

Michelangelo voulait s'assurer qu'en cas de problème, leurs aînés ne resteraient pas sur ses dernières paroles, réalisa le ninja au bandana violet. Il savait, lui aussi, que ce plan avait peu de chance de fonctionner.

« Tout ira bien, répéta Donatello en essayant de camoufler sa peur. Si tu évites d'engager le corps-à-corps avec le Shredder, tu es plus que capable de tenir quinze minutes fasse à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas qui m'inquiète…

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber. On doit se dépêcher. Raph est deux étages en dessous, et Léo trois au-dessus. Moi, je serais au dernier quand tu les auras libérés, okay ?

- Mikey… D'accord, capitula Donatello devant l'air résolu de son benjamin. À plus tard, alors.

- À plus. »

Le ninja au bandana orange quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Son frère écarta les questions qu'il pouvait se poser de son esprit, et s'attaqua immédiatement au hackage du système. Franchir la sécurité et couper la connexion entre les bombes et les cellules ne lui prit qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il se précipita alors hors de la pièce et dévala deux étages quatre à quatre. Il ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'il eut enfin un visuel de l'unité Foot qui gardait la cellule de Raphaël. Ils étaient cinq, et déambulaient de long en large, sans doute avertit que l'un des prisonniers avait été libéré. Un rictus de joie mauvaise naquit sur les lèvres de Donatello lorsqu'il qu'il mit deux ennemis à terre d'un seul mouvement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et même avec l'avantage des armes, les Foot restaient de piètres ninjas. Le bruit qu'il fit en assommant son troisième adversaire attira sans doute l'attention de Raphaël, car celui-ci se fit aussitôt entendre.

« Mikey ? S'inquiéta-t-il, la voix étouffée par la cloison. Donnie, ne faites pas ça ! »

S'il n'avait pas été si occupé à se battre, Donatello aurait certainement répondu à ce cri plein d'angoisses, mais se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois avait toujours diminuée sa vitesse de travail, et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Qui sait combien de temps il lui restait avant que les bombes se réactivent ? Et qui sait combien de temps Michelangelo pourrait _réellement_ tenir contre le Shredder ?

« Les gars, je vous préviens ! S'exclama Raphaël alors que son cadet s'attaquait à la serrure électronique. Approchez seulement de cette porte et je vous démonte la tête, vous m'entendez ? Allez libérer Léo, bande de crétins ! C'est lui qu'il faut sauver ! »

Incrédule, Donatello marqua une pause. C'était là tout ce que Raph trouvait à leur dire ? Il lui fallut faire un effort pour se souvenir que, derrière sa porte, son frère imaginait toujours que la vie de Léo serait le prix à payer pour sauver la sienne.

« Non ! S'exclama le ninja au bandana rouge d'une voix soudain paniquée. Mikey, Donnie, barrez-vous ! Dégagez ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Non ! », hurla-t-il quand Donatello parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte, stupéfait par la simplicité de la serrure.

Les yeux de l'aîné étaient rivés sur l'écran et ne dérivèrent sur son jeune frère que lorsqu'il constata que Léo était toujours dans sa cellule, bien vivant.

« Donnie ? Gémit-il, pas encore remit de sa frayeur. Je… Tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas explosé ? »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors ? Heureux mes amis ? =) alors review, review, petits camarades ^^**

**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai atteint ce qui POURRAIS peut-être être la fin de la fiction. Ca dépendra de si j'arrive ou non à écrire la suite. Perso, ça m'énerverais de m'arrêter là où j'en suis, mais je réalise que c'est super dur d'écrire ce qu'il se passe après ^^' alors on verra. En tout cas, vous avez une fin hypothétique !**

**Zoubis !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut salut ! Je sais, il est un peu tard, désolée ^^ question de trajet et de cours, blablabla... Je risque de poster le mardi soir maintenant, mais bon, au moins c'est toujours le mardi ;)**

**Aller ! Enjoy your chapter !**

**Bonne lecture, copains de moi 3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Neuf : Michelangelo**_

« Ainsi, tu as choisi de tuer tes frères, grinça le Shredder d'un ton cruel. Je te savais stupide, mais tu continues de m'impressionner.

- Et moi, je te croyais impressionnant, mais tu continues de me décevoir, rétorqua Michelangelo avec un rictus narquois. Franchement Shreddy… J'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais plus investit que ça dans le système de sécurité. Les caméras, par exemple. Je me suis baladé dans les couloirs pendant au moins un millénaire, sans que personne ne me dise rien ! Et puis c'est quoi cette technologie ? Même au fin fond des égouts, on a des ordinateurs plus puissants que les tiens. »

L'assurance de la tortue au bandana orange était cent fois plus réelle sur son visage que dans son estomac, et si sa position de combat était ferme, son cœur battait la chamade. Après avoir quitté Donatello sans trouver le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, Michelangelo s'était précipité dans les escaliers. Il lui avait à peine fallut cinq minutes pour atteindre l'avant-dernier étage et escalader la façade de l'immeuble jusqu'au toit. Prévoyant, le Shredder s'était bien entendu barricadé au dernier étage de sa citadelle, mais avait négligé la verrière, à travers laquelle Michelangelo avait pu observer tous ses faits et gestes. Première erreur : il s'était enfermé seul. Il n'y aurait personne pour gêner leur combat.

La tortue n'avait pas perdu son temps durant les longues heures qu'elle avait passé à arpenter les couloirs de la citadelle, en quête d'une solution miracle. Et s'il n'avait pas trouvé cette solution, il avait cependant rassemblé assez d'éléments pour l'esquisse d'un plan. Un plan dangereux, boiteux, qui n'avait qu'une chance sur dix de fonctionner et qui, s'il échouait, signifiait qu'il aurait, en plus d'avoir tué Raph et Léo, envoyé Donnie à la mort, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Le soleil s'apprêtait déjà à se coucher sur New York quand Michelangelo était arrivé sur le toit. Il s'était arrêté un instant, cherchant à deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son éveil, seul dans sa cellule. Ses frères et lui étaient-ils prisonniers depuis plusieurs jours, ou à peine vingt-quatre heures ? Splinter, April et Casey étaient-ils déjà à leur recherche ?

Mikey avait patienté cinq bonnes minutes près de la verrière, d'où il apercevait le Shredder et les ordinateurs qui trônaient devant lui. Sur ces derniers, le jeune ninja avait pu observer la bien portance de Raph et Léo, ainsi que la cellule vide de Donatello. Et dans la main de son ennemi, Michelangelo avait fini par apercevoir la fameuse télécommande. Savoir cet instrument de mort si proche des doigts du Shredder n'avait servi qu'à rendre les battements de son cœur frénétiques. Il s'était pourtant obligé au calme et avait profité de ces quelques minutes pour se concentrer sur son prochain mouvement.

Tout reposerait sur sa vitesse, et sa capacité à énerver son adversaire. Or, s'il voulait être au meilleur de lui-même, il avait besoin de chasser l'angoisse et la peur, la colère et le dégoût. Il avait besoin d'être vide de tout sentiment autre que l'assurance. Il devait également être sûr que Donatello avait bien saboté le système avant de lancer l'attaque. S'il bougeait trop tôt, ses frères étaient tous morts et s'il bougeait trop tard, ils étaient tous morts de même. C'était une question de timing… Toute son attention était donc focalisée sur les images de Léo et Raph. Elles étaient ses seuls indices disponibles sur l'avancée de la situation. Sauf que le Shredder y avait accès, lui aussi, ce qui compliquait les choses.

Lorsque, finalement, Michelangelo avait vu son frère au bandana rouge commencer à se débattre, il n'avait plus hésité et avait, d'un grand coup de coude, fracassé la verrière pour se laisser tomber dans la pièce. Étrangement, le Shredder ne laissa voir aucune surprise. Et Michelangelo était là à présent, à constater que tous ses efforts pour chasser ses peurs avaient été vains ; il était toujours terrifié. Cependant, malgré cette angoisse qui lui rongeait l'estomac, une étrange et inexplicable détermination l'avait également envahie. La faim et la soif n'avaient plus d'importances, pas plus que la fatigue et l'angoisse. Tout se jouait ici, maintenant. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Alors quoi, Shreddy ? Reprit-il donc, en bouclant sa terreur à double tour. C'est la crise, c'est ça ? On n'a pas de quoi se payer un équipement correct ?

- Je ne serais pas aussi arrogant, si j'étais toi, répondit le ninja casqué en agitant la manette sous le nez de la tortue. Tu oublies que je tiens la vie de tes frères entre mes mains.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça, ce n'est plus d'actualité, rétorqua Michelangelo, tout en priant le ciel pour que Donatello ait bel et bien terminé de saboter le système.

- Quoi ? »

L'attention du Shredder se focalisa soudain tout entière sur les écrans de contrôle, et ce qu'il y vit ne sembla pas lui plaire. Avec un grognement de colère, il pressa les boutons de la manette et, constatant l'inefficacité de son geste, bondit sur Michelangelo en hurlant.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, le ninja au bandana orange aurait sans doute été trop terrifié pour pouvoir se mouvoir, mais le répit que leur avait procuré Donnie lui donna un courage tout neuf, et il évita l'attaque de son ennemi avec aisance. À présent qu'il savait ses frères hors de danger pour un court moment, il pouvait enclencher la vitesse supérieure. Il devait mettre la main sur cette saleté de télécommande et la détruire, tout en évitant de se faire tuer. Facile…

« Tu as commis ta dernière erreur, tortue ! Gronda le Shredder en dégainant ses terrifiantes lames. Si les autres s'en sortent vivants, je vais m'assurer que ce ne soit pas ton cas. »

Michelangelo lui aurait bien envoyé une réplique cinglante au visage, mais l'ennemi bougea trop vite pour qu'il puisse complètement éviter l'attaque. D'un salto, il bondit par-dessus son adversaire et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, une main posée sur les trois plaies sanglantes qui ornaient à présent son épaule. Ça brûlait. Sur les écrans de contrôle, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Donatello, travaillant sur les menottes de Raph, et Léo qui fixait son écran d'un air à la fois furieux et douloureux. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Michelangelo, bien qu'il se sache parfaitement invisible à ses frères. Le Shredder pouvait menacer et frapper autant qu'il voulait, Mikey ne s'en battrait pas moins pour sauver les siens.

« Ben alors ? On se ramollit ? Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois parfaitement falsifié. Tu es bien plus terrifiant que ça, d'habitude.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Demanda le sombre ninja d'un ton dangereusement bas et grondant. Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce vivant, reptile. Je vais te découper en petits bouts, et expédier chaque semaine un nouveau morceau de ton corps à ta famille. »

Sans succès, Michelangelo essaya d'occulter ces paroles abominables. Il avait beau faire le brave, ça restait de théâtre. Son adversaire le terrorisait. Cependant, que le Shredder soit en train d'imaginer des dizaines de moyens plus horribles les uns que les autres pour le tuer ne le dérangeait pas, tant que cela occupait suffisamment son esprit tordu. Peut-être serait-il assez distrait pour commettre une erreur ? Michelangelo savait que c'était là l'une de ses rares chances de succès.

« Ou peut-être te maintiendrais-je en vie, finalement, reprit l'homme, que sa nouvelle idée faisait jubiler. Je commencerais par t'écorcher vif pour t'entendre hurler. Puis je ferais dans le basique et enverrais à ton maître des petits bouts de toi, comme tes doigts, tes yeux, ta langue, et même ta queue. Et pour finir, ce sera ton cerveau que je disséquerais. Et ne t'en fait pas, Bishop est très doué quand il s'agit de garder ses cobayes en vie, même à l'extrême. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera de pouvoir t'étudier de l'intérieur, sans cesser de t'entendre crier.

- T'es complètement dingue, rétorqua Michelangelo d'une voix si aiguë que la terreur elle-même ne pouvait en être seule responsable. Mes frères viendront me chercher bien avant que tu me coupes le moindre doigt !

- Oh, mais je serais sur leur chemin, bien sûr. Crois-tu qu'ils arriveront à me battre ? J'en doute fortement. »

Incapable d'écouter plus longtemps les menaces de son ennemi, Michelangelo passa à l'action, négligeant la douleur qui enflammait son bras. La peur, peut-être, augmenta sa vitesse et lorsqu'il se réceptionna, séparé de son ennemi par les tables de métal, il tenait la fameuse manette à la main. En temps normal, Mikey aurait profité de quelques secondes pour savourer sa victoire et narguer son adversaire, mais il était face au Shredder, et les vies de ses frères étaient en jeu, aussi oublia-t-il immédiatement l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. L'heure n'était pas à la danse de la joie.

Avec une force digne de Raphaël, Michelangelo fracassa la télécommande contre le sol. Il réalisait à peine ce que cela voulait dire pour ses aînés que son attention revenait sur son adversaire. Le Shredder se tenait immobile, à l'endroit même où la tortue lui avait dérobé son arme de mort. Il ne disait rien, et ce silence inquiéta Mikey à un point inimaginable. Pourquoi l'homme ne réagissait-il pas ? Cette immobilité était encore plus terrifiante aux yeux de Michelangelo que si son ennemi s'était brusquement jeté sur lui en hurlant de rage. Incapable de soutenir la tension, le ninja au bandana orange rompit finalement le silence.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné… Pas vrai ? »

Il maudissait le ton faible qu'avait prise sa voix, et la puérilité de sa question, mais le silence du Shredder l'effrayait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse y changer quelque chose. Il aurait dû avoir quitté les lieux depuis longtemps déjà, et être en train de s'enfuir sans regarder en arrière, mais il resta, et ce fut peut-être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Car soudain, le Shredder se mit à rire. Un rire cruel et vicieux, qui monta en crescendo, et résonna lugubrement autour des deux combattants. Michelangelo sentit un étau de terreur pure lui broyer la gorge.

« On dirait que je t'ai sous-estimé, jubila le sombre guerrier. Tu es plus doué que tu ne le laissais paraître. Heureusement pour moi, un bon ninja a toujours un plan B. J'espère que le tien est excellent. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas les reviews, il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir des messages du site fanfiction dans sa boit email ^^**

**Je vous embrasse, à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moiiii. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vraiment va vous plaire. J'ai un peu la trouille de le poster car il risque de vexer quelques fans de cette tortues. Je m'expliquerais plus tard.**

**En tout cas gardez à l'idée que j'écris cette histoire avant tout pour nous, avec un gros soucis de cohérence ! Je me base sur des sentiments humains qui, je pense, domine chez un très grand nombre. Mais ceci n'est qu'un avis personnel alors si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprendrais. Que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Dix :**_

« Mikey est où ? »

Léonardo posa sa question une seconde fois, comme s'il n'avait pas parfaitement compris ce que venait de dire Donatello. En vérité, chaque mot de son frère avait eu bien trop de sens, mais il désirait si ardemment l'entendre réfuter ses propres paroles qu'il insista tout de même. Peut-être le son de la caméra était-il mauvais ? Peut-être son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ?

« Avec le Shredder, répéta Donnie sans quitter les fers de Raph des yeux. Il l'occupe. Oh, et il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il a dit. Il ne le pensait pas. »

Léonardo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cadet était-il en train de lui confirmer, le plus tranquillement du monde, qu'il avait laissé leur benjamin faire face à leur pire ennemi tout seul, alors qu'habituellement, ils avaient déjà bien du mal à lui échapper vivants lorsqu'ils étaient quatre ? Et continuait-il la conversation comme si le sujet n'était que la météo de la semaine ? Était-ce le but de Donatello que de faire tuer Mikey ? Parce que ça y ressemblait drôlement ! D'abord, il approuvait son idée ridicule de sacrifice, et maintenant, il l'envoyait carrément à la mort !

Par-dessus la carapace de Donnie, les yeux de Raph et Léo se rencontrèrent, et l'aîné put lire dans ceux de son frère la même colère que dans les siens. Raphaël ne comprenait pas plus que lui le comportement de Donatello.

« Ça vient, murmura soudain ce dernier qui s'escrimait sur le poignet de son aîné depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ça vient, je crois que j'ai compris le truc…

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Rétorqua le ninja au bandana rouge en s'agitant brusquement. On aurait presque dit que tu prenais ton temps ! »

Contrairement à Léonardo, Donnie ne sembla pas percevoir le reproche amer dans les paroles de son aîné au bandana rouge. Ou peut-être n'écoutait-il pas. Il resta concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et, quelques secondes plus tard, poussa un cri de victoire.

« Ça y est ! »

D'un coup-de-poing, le ninja au bandana violet brisa finalement le premier fer de Raph. La main de celui-ci était à peine libérée, que Léonardo le vit frapper à deux reprises la cuisse de leur frère.

« Aïe ! Aboya Donatello qui, pour la première fois depuis dix minutes qu'il était dans la cellule, s'éloigna de son aîné. C'était pour quoi, ça ?!

- Le premier, c'était pour avoir approuvé les conneries de Mikey ! S'exclama Raphaël, qu'une colère noire semblait habiter. Et le deuxième, c'était pour l'avoir autorisé à partir se battre contre le Shredder tout seul ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

- J'avais pas le choix ! Rétorqua Donatello dont la voix trop aiguë trahissait la culpabilité. Quelqu'un serait forcément mort si on avait fait autrement !

- Mais avec ce plan pourri, quelqu'un va forcément mourir aussi ! Et tu sais qui ? Mikey ! Je te jure, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je…

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Léonardo avant que Raphaël ait le temps de proférer sa menace. On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Donnie, concentre-toi sur ce que tu es en train de faire ! Mikey a besoin de nous ! »

L'aîné regardait ses frères derrière son écran avec une terrible envie de les claquer tous les deux. Ne voyaient-ils pas l'urgence qu'il y avait à rejoindre leur benjamin ?! Pensaient-ils vraiment le moment bien choisit pour se disputer ?

Tout seul dans sa cellule, Léonardo rongeait son frein. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, tout son corps était tendu en direction de l'écran, et son visage tordu en une grimace à la fois inquiète, furibonde et impuissante. Sa fureur à l'égard de Donatello n'avait d'égale que la honte sans fond qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Honte devant la terreur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait crû sa dernière heure arrivée, honte de sa lâcheté face à la mort, honte de la rancœur qu'il avait brièvement ressentie à l'idée que Michelangelo et Donatello aient finalement choisi de sauver Raphaël plutôt que lui.

La seconde qui avait précédé l'entrée de Donatello dans la cellule de Raph avait été une seconde de mort cérébrale pour Léonardo. Il s'était crû mort, et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la marque au fer rouge que cette impression avait laissé sur son esprit. Et surtout, rien ne pourrait effacer le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti ensuite pour lui-même, en songeant aux sentiments qui avaient occulté sa conscience et son courage au cours de cette seconde. Quelque part, Léo avait toujours été un peu présomptueux. Il se battait pour être humble, mais rien ne pouvait lui ôter cette impression qu'il avait d'être différent du commun des mortels. Il savait bien que, sa vie étant la sienne, la mort avait beaucoup plus de chances de les frapper, lui ou un membre de sa famille, que tous les autres habitants de New York, mais il avait toujours été convaincu d'être mieux préparé – ce qui pour le coup, était bien le cas. Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait capable d'affronter ses derniers instants avec honneur, comme le lui avait inculqué son maître. Il avait toujours cru que lorsque l'heure viendrait, il n'aurait pas peur de la mort.

Mais la vérité était toute autre. La vérité était que, comme tout le monde, à l'ultime seconde, quand il lui avait fallu renoncer à la vie, il avait été lâche. L'importance qu'il accordait au simple fait d'exister, et surtout l'amour qu'il portait à son propre corps – ce même amour qui le poussait à éviter les coups plutôt que de les encaisser, ou à retirer sa main lorsqu'il l'approchait trop près des flammes – avaient supplanté jusqu'à l'importance qu'avait Raphaël à ses yeux. Toutes ses nobles pensées à propos de sacrifice et de la survie de ses frères avaient cédé le pas devant la peur de sa propre mort, et durant une seconde, il en avait voulu à ses benjamins d'avoir choisi leur frère plutôt que lui. Car si ça avait été à _lui_ de choisir entre sa vie et celle de Raph, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à sauver son cadet, mais que le choix ait été donné à Mikey et qu'au final, celui-ci ait choisi de sauver leur frère avait éveillé non seulement la rancœur de Léo, mais aussi son égoïsme. Durant une seconde, Léo avait désiré échanger sa vie contre celle de Raphaël. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder sa famille dans les yeux après ça ? Tout aurait sans doute été différent si ça avait été son choix. Tout est toujours plus facile lorsqu'il s'agit de son existence, et de sa décision.

Cependant, Michelangelo avait en fait préféré tricher plutôt que suivre les règles, et il avait envoyé Donnie sauver Léo et Raph pendant qu'il occupait le Shredder. C'était mortellement dangereux, pour lui comme pour ses frères, mais il avait sans doute préféré cela plutôt que d'avoir à choisir. Quand il avait compris ça – lorsque l'adrénaline avait consenti à quitter ses veines, longtemps après l'arrivée de Donatello –, Léonardo avait reprit ses esprits. Malgré tout, il était encore le Leader, et même s'il était toujours isolé dans sa cellule, il restait celui qui donnait les ordres. Il avait donc écouté son frère exposer le plan de leur benjamin en tentant, contrairement à Raphaël, de ne pas montrer la colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit à son encontre. Il ne le comprenait décidément plus. Depuis quand Donnie avait-il si peu d'égards pour la vie de Mikey ?

Donatello était entré dans la cellule de Raph une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant, et malgré la libération d'une main, Léonardo avait l'impression que ça n'avançait pas. Bon sang, Michelangelo était en train de se battre contre le Shredder en attendant !

« Donnie ! S'exclama finalement l'aîné, à bout de nerfs. Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Ça vient ! Rétorqua agressivement l'interpellé. Tu crois que c'est si simple ? Tu veux prendre ma place, peut-être ?!

- Mais pourquoi c'est aussi long !

- En tout cas, c'est pas en me hurlant dessus que ça fera accélérer les choses !

- Et en te tapant dessus ? Proposa Raphaël d'un ton qui prouvait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ça serait plus efficace ?

- Donnez-moi encore deux petites minutes, les gars, les pria Donatello. Juste deux petites minutes. »

Léo poussa un grognement de rage et baissa la tête. Malgré l'évolution de leur situation, et le fait que deux de ses frères plutôt qu'un seul soient à présent libres de leurs mouvements, il avait la désagréable impression que rien n'avait changé. Michelangelo était toujours en première ligne alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y être, et lui était toujours aussi inutile. Il lui fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour leur benjamin. Ne serait-ce que pour se racheter des pensées impardonnables qu'il avait eues à son égard.

« Dépêche-toi, Donnie, s'il te plait, implora-t-il. Je veux seulement qu'on aille chercher Mikey… »

Donatello eut un hochement de tête déterminé et reporta son regard sur le fer récalcitrant de Raphaël. Il aurait sûrement réussi à le libérer s'il en avait eu le temps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car à cet instant l'explosion eut lieu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà ! NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Léo, je vous assure. Cette description de ses sentiments ne concerne pas que lui. Il se trouve qu'IL a été celui qui était dans cette position, mais ça aurait été n'importe lequel des trois autres, que ça aurait été la même chose. J'essaye juste de réfléchir le plus objectivement possible à ce que moi, je ressentirais en étant à sa place, et ce que je pense être un sentiment très général. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, alors tant mieux pour vous, vous avez une meilleure estime de l'humain que moi ^^ Vous êtes chanceux.**

**Malgré ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère que la fin ne vous donne pas envie de me tuer. Au fond, je suis une gentille fille, c'est promis !**

**Pour ce qui concerne la VRAIE fin, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne s'en rapproche à grand pas. Je pensais écrire une suite mais je vais peut-être finalement me contenter d'un épilogue. Je suis désolée, mais ce que je voulais faire est beaucoup plus dur que prévus, surtout avec la fac et tout le reste. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire d'autres histoire =) Et puis il vous reste encore quelques chapitres a apprécier sur celle-ci.**

**Merci de lire ce que j'écris, comme toujours, et j'espère lire vos reviews la semaine prochaine ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Ça va tout le monde ? Pas trop sous pression ? ^^ J'espère que cette semaine n'a pas été trop longue et trop désagréable pour vous, je viens pour mettre fin à votre supplice =D**

**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, en calmera certaines, en résignera d'autres, mais plaira à tous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Onze :  
**_

La déflagration fut si violente qu'elle fit trembler l'immeuble tout entier et projeta Donatello au sol. Raphaël, quant à lui, eut l'impression que son poignet toujours accroché au mur était séparé de son bras. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Donnie, ça va ? », demanda-t-il en redressant la tête vers son frère.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés à l'écran de la cellule et sa peau pâlissait à une vitesse anormale. Lorsque son regard suivit la même direction, Raphaël sentit son monde s'écrouler sur lui-même. L'image de Léonardo avait été remplacée par un silence et un écran noir qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : l'explosion venait de sa cellule.

Cette réalisation frappa Raphaël si fort qu'elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup-de-poing dans l'estomac. L'air déserta ses poumons, et le sang son visage. Alors que Donnie fondait en larmes, l'esprit de Raph cessa de fonctionner correctement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il repoussa violemment Donatello lorsque celui-ci voulut se lover dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de pleurs incontrôlables.

« La menotte ! Hurla Raphaël en tirant sur son poignet comme un forcené. La menotte ! »

Tout d'abord, Donnie ne réagit pas. Il resta quelques secondes sur le sol, hoquetant, puis son regard se porta sur le bras toujours entravé de Raphaël et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas normal, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Si la liaison entre les cellules a été rétablie, ton fer devrait s'être ouvert… D'ailleurs, on devrait avoir explosé, nous aussi…

- La ferme ! S'exclama Raphaël que la terreur rendait presque hystérique. Contente-toi d'ouvrir cette merde ! Il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres !

- Mais Raph… »

Les larmes de Donatello redoublèrent.

« La cellule de Léo a explosé… Et ça veut dire que Mikey…

- Non, ne le dit pas ! Ne le dit pas ! Occupe-toi seulement de la menotte !

- Ils sont morts, Raph, sanglota le ninja au bandana violet. C'est trop tard… Je…

- Ta gueule ! »

Avec un hurlement de rage désespéré, Raphaël se jeta sur son frère et le plaqua au sol, prêt à le rouer de coups. Il n'avait pas le droit de prononcer ces mots, car ils ne pouvaient PAS être vrais ! Léonardo et Michelangelo ne pouvaient PAS être morts ! Raph s'apprêtait à frapper son cadet au visage quand Donatello usa d'une force insoupçonnée pour intercepter son poing, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu es libre… »

Il fallut que son frère le constate pour que Raphaël réalise à son tour qu'il n'était plus entravé au mur. La rage l'avait envahie avec tant de puissance qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'ouverture providentielle de son fer. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir au comment du pourquoi et se dressa immédiatement sur ses jambes, entraînant son cadet avec lui. La fureur qui le poussait à frapper Donatello quelques secondes auparavant s'était muée en besoin impétueux de _savoir_. Savoir ce qui venait de se passer, savoir si le goût de bile dans sa bouche était bien justifié, savoir si ses frères étaient réellement morts.

« Bouge-toi, Donnie ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de peur et de détermination mêlées. On récupère les autres et on se casse d'ici. »

Il fit mine de sortir de la cellule, mais Donatello ne bougea pas. Ses joues étaient toujours inondées de larmes et il serrait ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Raphaël refusait de considérer la mort de Léo et Mikey comme seulement imaginable, mais il n'était pas stupide et réalisait parfaitement que si sa cellule avait explosé, Léonardo n'avait aucune chance de s'en être sortit. Et s'il y avait eu une explosion, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'un sort funeste pour Michelangelo. Pourtant, une étrange détermination avait envahi la tortue au bandana rouge qui, en voyant son cadet si désespéré, sentit son masque de fureur fondre comme neige au soleil. S'il devait vraiment ne lui rester qu'un frère, c'était maintenant plus que jamais qu'il devait prendre soin de lui. Sa détermination, il devait la lui transmettre, car sans elle, Donatello serait incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. En un pas, il revint donc près de lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras. La force de l'étreinte tira un faible gémissement de douleur au plus jeune, mais Raphaël ne desserra pas sa prise.

« Je sais… Murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante alors que son cadet enfouissait son visage humide au creux de son cou. Je sais, Donnie. Mais même si c'est vrai, même s'ils sont vraiment… Même s'ils sont vraiment morts, on ne peut pas les laisser là, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas… Il faut aller les chercher. »

Donatello n'eut aucune réaction durant quelques secondes, puis hocha finalement la tête et le repoussa. D'un geste presque rageur, il effaça ses larmes, le regard rivé à celui de Raphaël. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de désespoir à présent, mais de cette même détermination glaciale qui animait son frère. Sa haine était terrifiante.

« Je vais chercher Michelangelo, déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Tu te charges de Léonardo.

- Non, attends, tenta Raph qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son frère se retrouve à son tour seul face à leur geôlier. Il vaudrait mieux…

- Si Léo est mort, alors Mikey aussi, exposa Donatello, le visage dénué d'émotions. Et dans ce cas, le Shredder nous laissera tranquille. Je… Je veux juste rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. », ajouta-t-il faiblement après une pause.

Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, Raphaël rendit les armes. Lui aussi n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la sécurité douillette de la planque. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de s'enfermer suffisamment longtemps dans sa chambre pour oublier qu'il ne reverrait jamais les visages de deux de ses frères, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait prendre. Or, le plan de Donnie semblait être celui qui les mènerait le plus rapidement à ce résultat.

Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de peur, Raphaël et Donatello s'élancèrent hors de la cellule. Cinq volées de marches furent grimpées en courant et le ninja au bandana rouge ne discuta pas quand son frère indiqua qu'ils avaient atteint l'étage où se trouvait Léo. Comment le savait-il ? Raph ne se posa même pas la question. Il observa son cadet reprendre les escaliers puis se précipita dans les couloirs.

La tempête qui faisait rage dans son cœur lui donnait envie de vomir. Horreur, désespoir, rage, détermination, toutes ces émotions se bousculaient au coin de ses lèvres et aux coins de ses yeux pour lui faire perdre pied et s'effondrer sur le sol comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Pourtant, dans un même élan, ces émotions étaient celles qui le poussaient vers la cellule de Léo malgré le carnage qu'il allait très probablement y trouver. Elles l'empêchaient de tourner le dos à son frère pour s'enfuir très loin, lui ordonnaient d'ignorer la terreur qui lui rongeait les tripes, lui ordonnaient de mettre un pied devant l'autre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Léonardo était dans cette cellule, et quel que soit l'état de son corps après une explosion aussi violente, Raphaël ne pouvait pas le laisser pas tomber. Il ne laisserait pas le cadavre de son frère aîné à la merci du Shredder. Jamais.

Les Foot avaient déserté leur garde et rapidement, bien trop rapidement, Raphaël se trouva devant la porte de fer. Sa vision se troublait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il ouvrit la cellule.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la similarité du lieu avec la cage dans laquelle il avait lui-même passé ses heures de captivité. Tout était exactement identique. La seconde chose fut que rien ne semblait avoir explosé et enfin, alors que rien n'aurait dû le frapper avant, il aperçut son frère. Peut-être la terreur qui le maîtrisait l'avait-elle poussé à observer le moindre détail, mais d'éviter l'essentiel. Les fers de Léo s'étaient ouverts en même temps que la porte et celui-ci s'était effondré sur le sol, tout comme l'avait fait Donnie lorsque Mikey était venu le chercher. Quand le Leader redressa la tête et que ses yeux inondés de larmes croisèrent ceux de Raphaël, ce dernier sentit son cœur tomber en miettes. Il éclata à son tour en sanglots. Léonardo était vivant.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que son frère ouvrait les bras pour le réconforter, la tortue au bandana rouge se précipita vers son aîné et, tombant à genoux, le serra contre lui avec une force digne de son précédent désespoir. Loin de s'en plaindre, Léo lui rendit l'étreinte avec au moins autant de conviction. Tous deux pleuraient aussi fort que l'auraient fait des enfants terrorisés.

« Je croyais que tu étais mort, sanglota Raphaël en serrant son visage contre la joue de son frère. Il y a eu cette explosion et l'écran est devenu noir. J'ai cru… On a cru…

- Mon écran est devenu noir aussi, répondit Léonardo entre deux hoquets. Je ne pouvais pas bouger à cause des fers, et j'ai pensé que vous étiez tous morts… J'ai pensé qu'il ne restait que moi… »

Savourant la chaleur de son aîné bien vivant contre lui, Raph s'écarta de Léo pour mieux observer ses traits. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire.

« Où est Donatello ? Demanda soudain le ninja au bandana bleu, dont les mains posées de part et d'autre du visage de Raphaël tremblaient toujours de soulagement comme de peur. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ?

- Il est allé chercher Michel… Michelangelo… »

En prononçant le prénom de son petit frère, Raphaël se prit une gigantesque claque dans la figure. Le même éclair de compréhension traversa les deux tortues, dont les visages se décomposèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante. Si aucune de leurs cellules n'avait explosée, cela signifiait que la déflagration venait de l'endroit où se trouvait Mikey, quel qu'il soit. Et Donnie s'y trouvait également à présent. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds du ninja au bandana rouge. Son aîné n'était peut-être pas mort, mais leur benjamin, lui, l'était sûrement.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà donc ! Rassuré mes amis ? Où horrifié ? N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler par reviews, où me féliciter d'ailleurs, je prend aussi les compliments ;)**

**Sinon, petit détail technique... Bien que cela me chagrine et me frustre énormément, je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire depuis ma rentrée. Où plus exactement, je ne trouve plus le temps de penser, ce qui dans l'écriture est tout aussi important. Je me vois donc contrainte de terminer cette fiction bien avant le final que je voulais lui faire, et vous annonce donc que ce chapitre que vous venez de lire, était le dernier, sous réserve d'un épilogue. Dans deux semaines, cette fiction sera officiellement classée sous la mention "complète". Ça me frustre vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Alors profitez bien de votre suspense, et à la semaine prochain pour le dernier chapitre ! ;)**

**Bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut salut ! Alors bon, je sais qu'à force, vous allez vous dire que je suis énervante à toujours changer d'avis, mais c'est la dernière fois, je vous promet =D**

**Donc, suite à des remarques désolées, et suite à mon propre agacement, j'ai décidé que finalement, la fin ne serait pas ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter cette fiction parce que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, ce serait trop bête. Alors voilà, je vous annonce que la suite viendra ! Je ne peux juste pas promettre de la poster très régulièrement. Elle viendra, c'est sûr, mais peut-être pas le mardi et peut-être pas une fois par semaine. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien, pas vrai ? =D**

**Voilà voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Douze : **_

Il suffit à Donatello de quitter Raphaël pour réaliser la stupidité de leur organisation. De _son_ organisation. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer assez fort pour être capable de soulever le corps de Michelangelo ? Était-ce pour s'éviter la vue du cadavre carbonisé de Léo qu'il avait ainsi imposé sa décision, ne laissant d'autres choix à Raph que d'être le témoin de cette horreur ? Depuis quand était-il aussi stupide et égoïste ? Après une telle explosion, Léo devait se trouver dans un tel état que Donnie n'aurait eu aucun mal à le transporter, alors que Mikey serait bien trop lourd pour la tortue au bandana violet. Si Donatello avait fait marcher son cerveau plutôt que son cœur, et s'il avait prit sur lui et refoulé ses pulsions égocentriques, il aurait envoyé Raphaël auprès de Michelangelo, et serait lui-même aller chercher Léo. Simple question d'efficacité.

Cependant, à peine eut-il grimpé deux volées de marches que Donnie fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne lui fallut qu'un étage de plus pour comprendre exactement quoi. Puisque c'était la cellule de Léonardo qui était censée avoir explosé, pourquoi étaient-ce les niveaux les plus proches du toit qui étaient ravagés ? Dans la logique des événements telle que pensait la connaître Donnie, si l'écran de Raphaël était devenu noir, c'était que le plan de Michelangelo avait échoué et que le Shredder avait sévèrement puni sa tricherie. Que Léo soit le seul à avoir payé, et non Raph et lui-même, avait peut-être perturbé Donnie le temps d'une demi-seconde, mais l'abominable réalité l'avait rattrapée beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il continue d'y prêter attention. Le Shredder était humain, malgré les apparences, et une erreur de sa part avait beau être improbable, elle restait possible. Le fait que Raph et Donnie soient encore en vie n'était peut-être dû qu'au hasard.

Toutefois, plus Donatello progressait vers le toit de l'immeuble, plus sa logique prenait des coups. Deux étages avant le dernier, les reliefs de l'explosion étaient déjà visibles de tous côtés. Des pans entiers de murs s'étaient effondrés en travers des couloirs, certains escaliers n'étaient même plus praticables, des câbles électriques grésillant pendaient des plafonds et des débuts d'incendies commençaient à prendre à plusieurs endroits. Plus il progressait, plus Donatello réalisait que l'explosion n'avait pas eu lieu chez Léonardo en fin de compte, mais chez Michelangelo. Ses espoirs pour son frère aîné se ravivèrent aussi vite que ceux pour son frère cadet moururent.

Donatello se connaissait, et connaissait sa fragilité d'esprit. La déprime était la plus courante de ses compagnes malgré la présence de ses frères, et par conséquent, il savait exactement quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il trouverait le corps de Michelangelo. Le désespoir l'engloutirait tout entier, le clouant au sol, incapable de bouger, serait-ce pour sauver sa propre vie, et même la pensée de Raphaël ne pourrait plus le sortir de son accablement. Néanmoins, il ne ralentissait pas, tout simplement incapable de s'arrêter. Il accéléra même le pas lorsqu'il franchit enfin la porte de la pièce principale, épicentre de l'explosion.

Moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion et pourtant, le feu était déjà en train de dévorer la moitié de l'étage. Les flammes crépitaient dans un joyeux tintamarre de mort et dévoraient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver de combustible sur leur passage, grimpant parfois jusqu'aux poutres qui avaient soutenu le toit. Le sol avait laissé place au plafond, le plafond au ciel. Le Shredder n'était visible nul part, pas plus que Michelangelo. Comment Donatello aurait-il put douter de la mort de son petit frère, ainsi planté au milieu de la fournaise ? Il sentait déjà son esprit s'engourdir de douleur quand, nimbé de la lumière irréelle et mouvante du brasier, il fut témoin d'un miracle.

Il était en train de fixer les flammes au milieu desquelles, il en était persuadé, devait se trouver son benjamin, lorsqu'un tas de ferraille à quelques mètres devant lui remua soudain. Sans qu'un seul son ne lui parvienne tant le hurlement du feu était puissant, Donnie vit une ombre se dresser devant l'incendie, vacillante. L'apparition fit un pas en avant et tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Bien sûr, Donatello avait immédiatement reconnu la silhouette malgré la chaleur qui semblait la dévorer sur place, mais qu'une telle chose puisse arriver – puisse _leur_ arriver – lui semblait tellement impossible, tellement grandiose, qu'il refusa tout d'abord d'y croire. Puis il se rappela que la chance avait toujours été la meilleure amie de son frère. Une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

« Mikey ! S'étrangla-t-il en se précipitant auprès du blessé, la gorge nouée par les larmes de soulagement qui roulaient sur ses joues. Mikey ! »

La jeune tortue ne répondit pas. Il était à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains enserrant son crâne comme un étau de fer. De cet angle, Donatello ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, mais un seul regard suffit en revanche pour évaluer le gros de ses blessures. L'épaule droite de Michelangelo portait la signature sanglante du Shredder, des horribles bandes de chaire brûlée ornaient son bras et sa cuisse opposés et de nombreuses coupures, contusions et brûlures constellaient l'ensemble de son corps. Donnie tomba à genoux devant lui, ne se préoccupant ni des flammes qui les cernaient de toute part, ni du sol brûlant, et saisit le visage de son frère pour l'observer de plus près.

« Regarde-moi, Mikey, ordonna-t-il, terriblement inquiet. Tu m'entends ? »

Les mains de Michelangelo ne quittèrent pas ses tempes et il refusa d'obéir. Son visage inondé de larmes était crispé dans une grimace de douleur, les yeux résolument fermés. Une large plaie déjà à moitié cautérisée par les flammes décorait son front. Il semblait à peine conscient de la présence de Donatello près de lui, moins conscient encore d'être en vie. Sans perdre de temps, le ninja au bandana violet passa le bras brûlé de son benjamin autour de ses épaules et, l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Il fallait l'éloigner au plus vite du feu et des fumées toxiques. Il fallait s'éloigner au plus vite de ce damné endroit.

Mikey oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Tous les deux pas, sa tête chutait en avant et Donnie craignait qu'il ne s'endorme dans ses bras, auquel cas, il aurait été incapable de le porter. Heureusement, Michelangelo réussit à descendre deux étages sans s'évanouir. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Raph et Léo pour débarquer.

Donatello crut rêver de nouveau lorsqu'il vit apparaître ses aînés à l'embouchure des escaliers. Il avait beau savoir qu'à la suite des événements, Léonardo ne devait finalement pas être mort, le voir vivant et en bonne santé ôta tout de même les malheurs du monde de ses épaules. Les jambes de Donnie vacillèrent sous son poids et celui de Mikey, et ce ne fut que grâce à Raph, qui hissa prestement leur benjamin sur ses épaules, que la tortue au bandana violet parvint à rester debout.

« On se bouge ! Hurla Léo pour couvrir le crépitement des flammes, sans même s'enquérir de la santé de Michelangelo. On dégage d'ici ! »

Il attrapa la main de Donatello et l'entraîna derrière lui. La suite ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement d'images floues. Un instant, Donnie était au cœur d'un incendie, dans un immeuble prêt à s'effondrer, et l'instant suivant il regardait ce même incendie de loin, sur le toit d'un building voisin. Comment étaient-ils sortis ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne se souvenait que de la caresse du vent sur son visage, et du plaisir sauvage qu'il avait ressenti à son premier saut au-dessus du vide. La nuit était d'encre, et les flammes qui s'élevaient du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient passé tant d'horribles heures peignaient sur le fond de New York l'un des plus beaux tableaux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Et surtout, _surtout_, il y avait la présence de ses frères à ses côtés, tout aussi figés que lui dans leur contemplation. À sa droite, Raphaël portait toujours Michelangelo sur son dos. Son visage était illuminé d'un sourire carnassier, mais son esprit semblait très lointain, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore où il se trouvait. Et à sa gauche, Léonardo observait l'embrasement de l'immeuble d'un air abasourdi, refusant sans doute d'admettre qu'ils s'en étaient finalement tous sortis vivants. Léo…

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Donatello sortit de sa transe et se jeta avec brusquerie dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci laissa un grognement surprit lui échapper, mais retourna immédiatement l'étreinte. Donnie serrait son aîné comme s'il avait été possible de le faire entrer dans son cœur. Et bon sang ! qu'il aurait aimé le faire entrer dans son cœur ! Si ses frères n'avaient fait qu'un avec lui, jamais ce qui était arrivé ce soir n'aurait eu l'occasion de se produire. Jamais il n'aurait eu aussi peur pour leurs vies. Soudain, Donatello réalisa que Léo sanglotait dans ses bras. Aussitôt, les larmes refirent leur apparition sur ses propres joues.

« C'est fini, murmura-t-il en le serrant plus fort. On est tous là, regarde…

- Donnie… Est-ce que Mikey… Est-ce qu'il… »

Non certain de comprendre la question, le scientifique rompit l'étreinte et se tourna vers ses autres frères. Il comprit alors ce que redoutait Léonardo. Raph était lui aussi revenue à la réalité et s'était laissé glisser sur le sol. Mikey ne se trouvait plus sur son dos mais dans ses bras, et le ninja au bandana rouge le berçait doucement d'avant en arrière, le visage du benjamin serré contre sa joue. Michelangelo s'était évanoui, Raphaël pleurait.

« Il est vivant, articula ce dernier avec difficulté, en fixant un regard terrifié sur ses frères. Il est vivant… »

Léonardo poussa un soupir tremblant et entraîna Donatello dans leur direction. Des larmes plein la gorge, ils s'agenouillèrent face à eux et les enveloppèrent dans une étreinte plus tendre et pourtant plus féroce que toutes celles qu'ils avaient jamais partagées. Ce n'était plus des pleurs de terreur brute qui les secouaient à présent, mais les sanglots profonds du soulagement, incroyablement douloureux. Ils étaient tous là, tous libres, tous vivants.

La sirène des pompiers au loin signait la fin de ce terrible cauchemar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà, ça vous a plu ? Vous êtes soulagés ? Pourtant n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une suite, mouhahaha x)**

**Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous dire à la semaine prochaine, du coup !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, sans doute le dernier qui sera posté à l'heure x) Excusez moi encore pour ne jamais arriver à poster mes fictions dans les temps, on dirait que c'est une tare chez moi.**

**ENFIN BREF ! Savourez votre lecture, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas =)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre Treize :  
**_

Michelangelo ne sortit de l'inconscience que le lendemain après midi. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement les motifs familiers du plafond qui le surplombait. Il était de retour chez lui, en sécurité. Ses yeux fixèrent le vide durant une dizaine de secondes avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent de plein fouet. Le Shredder ! Le fou rire et la seconde manette sortie de nul part ! Mikey blêmit et eu l'impression de s'étouffer quand les visages de ses frères s'imposèrent à lui. Son retour à la planque, ainsi que les soins qu'on lui avait apportés ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Il avait besoin de voir sa famille pour être certain qu'elle allait bien. Il avait besoin de les toucher pour se convaincre de leur réalité.

Si l'adrénaline due à la peur n'avait pas couru dans ses veines, sans doute la tortue au bandana orange n'aurait-elle même pas été capable de se lever, mais rien à cet instant très précis ne pouvait l'arrêter. Michelangelo se rua hors du lit d'infirmerie sans noter ni ressentir la douleur qui enveloppait la totalité de son corps, et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée du labo.

La première personne qu'il aperçut fut Donatello qui, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, dormait du sommeil lourd et profond de l'épuisement. _Vivant_, nota l'esprit embrumé du benjamin. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur Léonardo qui enchaînait les katas à une vitesse rageuse dans le dojo. _Vivant_, constata Mikey dont les poumons s'emplissaient de mieux en mieux. Alors qu'il aurait voulu se précipiter dans la cuisine à la recherche de Raphaël, maître Splinter surgit soudain de sa chambre, une expression tourmentée si peu courante sur son visage qu'il en paraissait transfiguré. La vue de son maître ôta toutes forces au ninja blessé. Obnubilé par la santé de ses frères, il en avait oublié l'angoisse constante qui l'avait rongée à propos de son père, et le soulagement lui coupa littéralement les jambes. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa lorsqu'il tomba à genoux attira l'attention de Léo et Splinter.

« Mikey ! S'exclama la tortue au bandana bleu d'une voix aussi surprise qu'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ! »

Dans son état normal, Michelangelo aurait sûrement rétorqué avec malice qu'il n'était plus debout, mais assis. Cependant, la douleur, l'adrénaline et la fièvre le rendaient quelque peu hagard. Son père et son frère se précipitaient vers lui tandis que Donatello sortait difficilement du sommeil quand le plus jeune vit, du coin de l'œil, apparaître Raphaël. Celui-ci déboula de la cuisine en courant, sans doute alerté par les cris de Léonardo. _Vivant_, soupira l'esprit désormais apaisé de Mikey. Tous ses frères étaient vivants, et en bonne santé.

Splinter et Léo l'atteignaient tout juste, Donnie et Raph commençaient à peine à bouger dans sa direction, que Casey et April sortirent à leur tour de la cuisine. L'information fut trop énorme à avaler pour Michelangelo dont le visage se figea. Lui qui avait crû ne jamais revoir personne se trouvait finalement le centre de l'attention, entouré des siens au grand complet. Qu'avait-il fait pour se voir accorder une telle chance ? Alors qu'il aurait à peine mérité le contraire ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, on le transporta et l'allongea sur le canapé. Tout le monde parlait avec animation autour de lui. Léonardo se tenait derrière sa tête et tâtait son front à gestes doux en évitant les alentours de la plaie purulente qui l'ornait. Casey, qui s'était affalé sur le dossier du sofa, devait sans doute lui raconter des bêtises si on en croyait ses yeux pétillants et son grand sourire. Donatello et April, eux, s'étaient agenouillés à ses côtés. La tortue au bandana violet débitait sermon sur sermon, tout en examinant les fonctions vitales de son benjamin, pendant que la jeune fille vérifiait la propreté des pansements. Raphaël quant à lui, tournait autour du canapé comme une toupie, ajoutant oreillers et couvertures au confort de son petit frère, babillant comme un enfant heureux. Tout ce beau monde braillait aux oreilles de Mikey qui ne comprenait rien. Seul Splinter était à la fois silencieux et immobile. Il se tenait à l'autre extrémité du sofa et observait son plus jeune fils d'un air soulagé et fier. Son regard était si intense que Michelangelo se sentit blêmir. Pourquoi le regardait-on comme ça ? Il ne méritait pas qu'on le regarde comme ça !

Le soulagement avait à présent fait place aux remords. La fièvre prélevait toujours son due sur la lucidité de Mikey, mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la présence et la bonne santé de sa famille, des émotions beaucoup plus sombres refaisaient leur apparition. Peur, colère, culpabilité, dégoût. Sous quel prétexte mériterait-il le respect et l'amour des siens alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il les dégoûte ? Alors qu'ils auraient dû refuser de seulement poser les yeux sur lui ? S'il savait ce que son fils avait fait, ou pensé, nul doute que le regard de Splinter aurait été bien différent. Quant aux frères de Mikey, la joie d'être en vie devait sûrement les enivrer et les rendre aveugles aux innombrables raisons qu'ils avaient de le détester.

« Michelangelo, quelque chose te tracasse. », fit soudain remarquer le vieux rat au milieu du brouhaha.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Les yeux étaient rivés sur le ninja au bandana orange qui n'osait regarder personne. Que faire ? Accepter cet amour qu'il ne méritait pas, ou être honnête et renoncer à la considération des siens ? À sa traîtrise, Michelangelo ajouta la lâcheté et son dégoût pour lui-même augmenta encore.

« Non, c'est rien, marmonna-t-il en espérant que son mensonge passerait inaperçu. J'arrive juste pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Demanda Donatello d'un air entendu. Je le savais.

- Si, si ! Je me souviens d'avoir détruit la télécommande. Ensuite… Le Shredder s'est mis à rire et il a sortit une deuxième manette. Et après… Après…

- Après, il s'est barré comme un lâche, le coupa Raphaël d'un ton mêlant fureur et haine. Il a tout fait sauter, avec toi au milieu, et s'est sauvé. La prochaine fois que je le choppe…

- Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit tous vivants, insista Léonardo en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cadet. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as survécu à l'explosion, mais on t'a tiré de là et on s'est enfuit, reprit-il à l'adresse de son benjamin.

- Les tables de métal ont dû te protéger des flammes, déclara Donnie.

- Enfin bref, si on est sorti indemnes de ce cauchemar, c'est entièrement grâce à toi, Mikey. »

De nouveau, Michelangelo brûla de faire disparaître les airs de profonde reconnaissance qu'il pouvait lire sur les visages de ses frères. C'était le plus grand des hasards qui les avait maintenus en vie, certainement pas lui ! Mais une nouvelle fois, la lâcheté l'emporta. Si sa famille devait le haïr, il n'y survivrait pas.

« Et vous, Sensei ? Demanda-t-il en évitant les regards. Vous étiez où ?...

- Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait, mon fils, répondit Splinter dont les yeux s'emplirent de culpabilité. D'après Donatello, c'est par l'intermédiaire d'un somnifère que vous avez été capturé, la nuit où vous avez disparu. Cela s'est donc fait en douceur et je n'ai rien ressenti d'anormal avant le lendemain. C'est en remarquant votre absence au matin que j'ai compris que vous étiez en danger. Je me suis immédiatement lancé à votre recherche, avec l'aide d'April et Casey, mais vous étiez injoignable et impossible à localiser. Le repère habituel du Shredder était désert. Nous vous avons cherché sans relâches pendant deux jours, en vain. Je n'ai comprit ce qu'il se passait que cette nuit, lorsque je suis rentré et vous ai trouvé dans le labo, profondément endormis.

- Désolé de ne pas vous avoir sortit de là avant, les gars, marmonna Casey en fixant ses pieds.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que vous alliez bien… », ajouta April en serrant la main de Mikey entre les siennes.

Celui-ci laissa à ses frères le soin de rassurer leurs amis et ne desserra pas les dents.

« S'en vouloir serait un acte stérile désormais, reprit maître Splinter d'une voix solennelle. Le plan du Shredder a échoué, c'est le plus important. Il faut maintenant se concentrer sur la guérison des blessures. Et ça ne concerne pas seulement les blessures physiques, mes enfants. Il n'y aura pas de patrouilles au cours de cette semaine, et par la suite, seul Donatello sera en mesure de décider quand, et sous quelles conditions chacun de vous pourra remonter à la surface. Je sais que vous avez tous souffert de cette attaque. Il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre par ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers jours. Le Shredder s'est peut-être enfui, mais il n'a pas atteint son but. »

Feignant la fatigue, Michelangelo ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Il savait bien, lui, que son père se trompait. Le Shredder avait peut-être échoué à tuer l'un d'eux, mais il n'avait certainement pas échoué à les détruire. Pas Mikey en tout cas, qui sentait son cœur et son esprit vaciller sur leurs bases désormais bancales. Il n'était peut-être pas détruit, mais le moindre coup de vent suffirait à le briser, il le savait. Et que se passerait-il alors ?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Mais oui, que ce passera-t-il alors ? On verra bien, comme la suite n'est pas encore écrite, ça peut changer à tout moment ;) J'espère donc que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! ;)**

**Zoubi**

**Saluz**


End file.
